Ice Flare
by Angel of Fate1
Summary: *AU?/AR* Because information of the Heart is too vague, the Earl and the Noah Family go after their first target: Lavi. And he doesn't have a clue of this. And little does he know that, because of this, he has a bodyguard... *Lavi x OC* *on temp hiatus*
1. Black and White

Hitomi: Well, this sucks! *pouts* Writer's block has officially kicked my ass. Then again, it's not only that, I've been busy with school again and… Urgh, my Internet has been having problems, so I'm still trying to write the other half of Chapter XXIV of Unravel (AKA the Allen/Kanda mission) slowly due to that, especially since I need to get access to the DGM manga by the Internet and I'm deriving the Allen/Kanda mission from there.

However… Looks like my brain has other ideas, there's another writing idea unlocking somewhere. It's still vague, but I still want to go with it. I wouldn't say it's an AU since it still takes place in England where Black Order HQ is, it's more like an AR (Alternate Reality). How to explain the definition… An AR is basically things still kept in canon in some form or another, but it's of a different concept. Ex: Naruto and Naruto Shippuden – aside from the original storyline, they did have the high school idea in there and kept things in canon (ex: Tsunade being the principal (though Hokage in the original), Naruto being a noisy delinquent who stirs up trouble (though being the noisiest ninja there is), Konaha being a high school (while it's a village in the original) etc.)

I want to make this an AR since I still wanted to keep Innocence and Akuma intact. Though, I wonder if this'll make things more complicated, so I'm thinking on whether to put them or not… And duh, The Millennium Earl and the Noah Family will be in here.

Though, the story could apply to both AU and AR. All the easier for me since, this way, I don't have to choose what category to put it under. *SHOT*

My inspiration for this fanfic? There were a lot, but it's notably the light novel/manga/anime series, Full Metal Panic (at least, when it comes to the plot, though loosely based from there). XD Besides, I did say Rue's personality is similar to Sousuke Sagara (the male lead in FMP), so I'm gonna have fun with this. Although… *is laughing* Makes me wonder if Lavi will be Kaname Chidori.

Though, a bit off-topic, but I noticed something similar between FMP and DGM: they are both alternative dimensions of their respective eras (DGM – 19th Century; FMP – 21st Century). Which makes me wonder what era I'll put this fanfic in.

But, considering this'll involve a school kind of thing… Oh dear, what century to put this in. Perhaps, 21st is best.

Now then~ Let's start.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own D . Gray-Man, Hoshinou Katsura-sensei does. The only thing(s) I do own in here would be my OC(s).

* * *

**Ice Flare**

**I**

**Black and White**

[_In a story, there's always the protagonist and antagonist._

_With those two, a plot is made._

_This is why there is always more than one side to a story._

_So, let's turn the page to the beginning_

_And go on a never ending journey._]

* * *

Black Order Academy is a prestigious, private school; however, the fame had earned all sorts of rumors. Perhaps, the main reason why gossip has been going around is because the academy looks more like a castle than an ordinary building. Though it has its branches in other continents, the first—and main—school is built in England. People of all ages reside in the humungous campus – word has it that the site has dorms.

As much as it is a learning center, you can't just apply to the school. No, really, people have tried before and the administration hasn't accepted applicants. In order to get into the academy or its branches, you had to be chosen.

Chosen?

You have to harbor a power. Not just any power, but what people always called a universal legend for as long as life existed.

It's the power that has been given the name, Innocence.

And what is Innocence?

Innocence is the power to defeat the Akuma.

Akuma?

Akuma are monsters that have been created to destroy the world. They're born when someone wishes for a deceased loved one to come back to life.

The Akuma are connected to the Black Order Academy's opposite, the White Chaos Institution. The White Chaos Institution is a campus that stands on its own with no branches – however, it cannot be denied that a sinister power can be sensed from there, even from a distance. As chitchat has it, they say that is where the monstrosities—Akuma—have been generated too. However, nobody knows where the White Chaos Institution's exact location is as they say that it moves from place to place; some claim to have seen it in the sky, but it has yet to be confirmed as true or brushed off as a crazy fantasy.

World destruction is only part of what the inhabitants (who are called the Noah Family) in the Institution want. What they are looking for is the Heart, so they can destroy Innocence, which is why they also hunt down people like those who attend Black Order Academy.

There has been little information on the Heart, but many have known the Heart is the only, main source of Innocence's power. If it is destroyed, all Innocence will perish along with it, giving the world no hope of salvation.

Any student in the Black Order Academy can contain the Heart in their Innocence, which is why the faculty is so careful not to risk casualties every time they send the students on missions – be it when to destroy Akuma or to find other fragments of Innocence that are scattered about worldwide.

And the students are never called students, even when they're traveling the outside world.

No, they are called Exorcists.

Lately, there has been frustration and impatience in Black Order Academy and White Chaos Institution to find the Heart. Humanity has been on the line day by day as the two sides race to find it.

Because of the tense situation, it also cropped up another problem.

Now, many have been trying to find accurate information on the Heart, even if it's obscure, so they can take it into their own hands. But, such sources had been scarce, so both sides have to keep guessing and guessing based on happenings in the Black Order Academy and outside where Exorcists and Akuma fight each other to the death.

Somehow, the White Chaos Institution heard an interesting snippet concerning one of the Exorcists attending the academy, thinking they can benefit from it. What they heard was there was a certain person of a certain lineage. Said-ancestry is of a long line of historians. Because this particular family tree thrives on information all around them, it's no wonder the Institution have set their sights: because they believe this family holds the key to the Heart.

And so, with all of the facts they had gathered on this particular Exorcist, they make him their first priority until there are others who are, in some way or another, suspected of having the Heart.

Lavi Bookman Jr.

* * *

Hitomi: Done, done~

…And you're wondering what makes this fanfic different from the original DGM canon? XD Well, to be honest with you, I'm not sure myself. *SHOT* Seriously, I'm pretty much kept everything in canon (minus the fact it's the 21st century and there are minor changes) and I don't know what the Hell I'll do now.

But, as pointed out, writer's block officially kicked my ass, so I hope I'll be able to figure this one out.

But, as guessed, it's a Lavi x OC fanfic again~

XD And I've a feeling that I'll be changing some characters' backgrounds just to fit on what I want to happen. *evil grin* Especially when it comes to the General Tiedoll division. Can't say what, though~

And why'd I name this Ice Flare? ^^; I really don't know, it just popped in my head.

Urgh, though the problem I do have is the character ages. In Unravel, I did introduce Rue when Lavi came into the Black Order (and before Allen came in there), so I wonder what I should do about it. But, I'll tell you something, though: Rue will be with the Tiedoll division again.

Wish me luck on this (and Unravel) because this writer's block needs to be whacked away with a sledgehammer.


	2. Preparations

Hitomi: You know, I find it ironic that on the same day I created Ice Flare, I also managed to, somehow, update Unravel's Chapter XXIV. Really, I don't know how I did it. Perhaps, I was quite stressed out with lots of pressure. Or maybe I really didn't want the writer's block to completely take over me because I know it'll render me to stop writing for a long period of time (and like Hell I'm going to let that happen again!). Maybe it's both, then.

Urgh, I really got to stop getting frazzled so easily. And I love writing so much that I absolutely hate it when I hit a writer's block – honestly, it's because I feel writing's the only thing I'm good at, so I'm afraid to lose it.

And holy— *dies* This got a lot of reviews, faves, and alerts! I'm very surprised! Honestly, I thought the story wouldn't stand out nor it would be considered interesting… But, it looks like I'm wrong. *is floored* Thanks so much, guys!

And hashire, as much as I appreciate your feedback… While I know that, as a writer, constructive criticism helps you get better, for some reason, I feel that you're being rather crude to me instead (especially when OCs are concerned). Really, there was no need for you to be such a snob about it.

Now, where to go with this fic… Heh, I'll just have fun with it as I go along with it. I'm just trying to see how this'll go… Especially since I'm still being picky about the characters' age because I feel I should stick to Unravel canon (as Rue met Lavi and everyone else—excluding Allen—when she was thirteen, this also being when she first came in the Black Order), but if I do that, I may end up not letting Allen appear for a while again…

And if I do go with Unravel canon, somehow, I may have to weave thirteen-year-old Allen in there too since I don't want to leave him out again. However, if he'll be thirteen in this fic, that'll mean A) I'll have to make his Innocence a bit weaker and B) I don't know how his personality will be like at first as since C) We only got snippets of such, AKA before he came to the Black Order, when he'd tell his stories about General Cross and his debt troubles.

Or perhaps, I should let Lavi and Rue meet at their current ages (Lavi being eighteen; Rue being fifteen). However, fifteen was the age when Rue had developed her personality little by little in Unravel (not to mention developed her Innocence's power). If that's the case, I'll let that developed personality still stay intact, but I'll still make her stoic and distant. As for the Innocence, it will still be at its high percentage, you'll find out why.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own D . Gray-Man, Hoshinou Katsura-sensei does. The only thing(s) I do own in here would be my OC(s).

* * *

**Ice Flare**

**II**

**Preparations**

[_No matter what, be prepared for anything!_]

* * *

"Someone, please help me… Or maybe just kill me now…" Principal Komui Lee muttered helplessly, his head resting on his cluttered desk, looking like he was in total despair.

"What's wrong, Komui?" Vice Principal Reever Wenham queried with a frown, setting a pile of papers on the already messy table.

"As you already know, there's war between the Exorcists and the Millennium Earl and it's because of the Heart. We've been trying to get information on the Heart, as well as examine the students' individual Innocence in case one of them is the Heart, but there's no sight on neither." He sighed, not even bothering to lift his head up because he was so weary. "On top of that, the White Chaos Institution suspects certain Exorcists for either having information of the Heart or think they are the Heart. Because of this, they've already made plans to target and exploit them."

"Are there any specific Exorcists they're looking into?"

"From what some of the Recruiters have found out from their undercover assignment in the White Chaos Institution…" Komui lifted his head up and Reever could see the distress in his violet eyes. "They've already set their eyes on someone who they think might hold recordings of the Heart."

"Who?"

"Lavi."

The Vice Principal was shocked, speechless. He couldn't believe what he just heard: they were targeting the Bookman heir?

At the same time this name was uttered, the office door opened, revealing a short, elderly man. His dark circled eyes met the principal's worried gaze, scrutinizing him thoroughly.

"That's impossible." The aged male spoke indignantly, a slight scoff in his raspy voice. From what he was saying, he might've eavesdropped on the conversation. "The Bookman clan has been recording as much facts as it could on this conflict. But, as far as I'm concerned, like all of you, we don't have details on the Heart Innocence."

"I know, Bookman." Komui sighed with frustration, pressing a hand to his temples. "But, the Earl already has the notion that your grandson may hold specifics about this, especially since the Bookman clan is well known for recording what's going on around them."

"Hmmm…"

Both of them turned to Reever, who looked to be thinking about something.

"Something on your mind, Reever?" The principal asked uncertainly, the fatigue on his face replaced with confusion.

"Yeah," the person being addressed confirmed with a nod, a stern look on his face. "As the Bookman clan is famous for documenting information and Lavi's the next successor, it's no surprise the Earl is targeting him. So, since it's come to this, wouldn't it be a good idea to get a bodyguard?"

"I would like to point out that even before obtaining his Innocence, Lavi was taught combat from a young age because it's part of Bookman training." Bookman stated seriously, his face furrowed in thought. "However, my grandson can be such an oaf at times when it comes to work, so it makes me wonder if he'll really be able to take over the Bookman title…"

Oh, how true that was because, if you knew Lavi well enough, you'd definitely question the future of the clan. Just the thought of it made the senior so ashamed and annoyed, his already creased face deepening into a scowl.

"Then, is it all right?" Komui questioned, sipping away the freshly brewed Blue Mountain coffee from his mug. "The bodyguard idea, I mean."

"Yes, it's all right. Besides…" He was still thinking of his grandson; then, he shook his head as he imagined Lavi and—to him, at least—his idiotic ways. "If that idiot apprentice of mine slacks off on his Bookman duties, it makes me wonder if he can protect himself. Well, I know he can because he's quite capable of it, it's just that he tends not to use his head from time to time."

"As we both know." The principal grinned widely, knowing exactly what the old man talking about. "Ahhh, Reever, I'm so happy that I thought of this idea! Aren't I a genius?"

"Hey, don't take the credit because you didn't think of this idea first!" Reever shouted in annoyance, shooting his superior a very dark glare, to which he returned with a smile. Perhaps, the coffee must've perked him up and, thus, he wasn't listening whatsoever.

"One more thing…"

Both of them turned to face Bookman again, whose eyes were hardened with a steely resolve.

"If I'm going to hire a bodyguard, then they'll have to follow that code."

* * *

In the art room, there was a person there who was working on an illustration. Dark eyes behind red spectacles held intense concentration as they watched the paintbrush color in certain details. Dipping the tool in a cup of water, coloring the liquid a dark blue, the bristles were then swirled into green paint. When he lifted up the device, the hair was covered with the substance, ready to do its work.

"Froi!"

The older man who was being called set down his paintbrush on the easel's shelf, looking away from the painting in progress to turn to the owner of the voice. There, he had found a concerned Komui at the doorway.

"Komui." Froi Tiedoll acknowledged with a kind smile, beckoning him to sit in a chair. "What brings you here?"

Once settled in an adjacent chair, looking face-to-face, the principal began to explain the current situation. By the time he was finally done, the artist scratched his chin contemplatively.

"So, Lavi is being the first target of the Millennium Earl. And because of this, the Bookman heir needs to have a bodyguard."

"Yes, exactly right, Froi. Though, I'm still unsure on where to find a guardian for Lavi. Not to say the other divisions aren't strong, because they are, but I came to you because your 'children' are faring excellently when it comes to combat. Not only that, Kanda is the one who's closest to Lavi, though I have to say…" Here, a cheeky grin appeared on his face."Lavi really enjoys making fun of Kanda too much."

"Of course," the other man chuckled softly, shaking his head in amusement. "You know Yuu. He can be gruff at times."

"Yes. So, how about it? Would it be okay if one of your Exorcists becomes Lavi's bodyguard?"

"They're all capable on taking care of themselves, so I'm sure this wouldn't do any harm."

"Thank you, Froi, I owe you a lot. But, there's one thing that I've always wanted to ask… How is _she _doing?"

At this question, the older man went quiet for a moment; then, he answered the question with a warm smile.

"Ah, she's faring very well; there's been lots of progress with her Innocence, it's hard to believe that she had a weak synchronization rate before. Yuu's been training her, pushing her beyond her limits. Sometimes, I worry on how rough he's been on her for the past year or so on this, but she doesn't complain. It makes her want to do better in her job."

"I see. So, she's been improving…" Komui nodded, noting this carefully. Though the topic was never brought up nor discussed so often, a few handful of people were aware of this one thing in Black Order Academy: Exorcists who had a low synchronization rate in their Innocence needed to train themselves first before fighting Akuma because, the lower the synchronization, the more dangerous it'll be for the Exorcist. If they felt uncomfortable being in the Academy while being weak in their Innocence, they can choose to train in private until they are ready to expose themselves to the public and attend the Academy with no worries.

"Komui?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that… _She _should be Lavi's bodyguard?"

At this suggestion, he slumped into his chair out of shock.

"Are you sure?" This was asked warily as the principal looked slightly concerned on the prospect. "Do you think she's ready?"

"Well," Tiedoll reasoned compellingly, his warm smile still there. "She hasn't attended the Academy because of her Innocence's low synchronization rate, yes? She had chosen to train and train until her Innocence's power was at an adequate level. And because she chose to do this privately, she doesn't know what it's like to live the Academy life. Her older brother, Riley, told me that ever since they've been with us, she's been learning slowly about her surroundings and such. But, he also said it would help more if she interacted with people her own age often, so she can feel at ease on what her life's supposed to be like.

"Also… Who knows; with her being assigned this duty, she'll be able learn things from Lavi and, of course, vice-versa."

Komui lifted his hand to his chin, his brow furrowed in thought. An approving smile appeared moments later, a nod of agreement made.

"Besides, she won't be totally alone. After all, since she grew up with your boys, that means Lenalee knows her too since she's childhood friends with Kanda. All right, then, it's settled. That girl will be Lavi's bodyguard."

"Good, I'll tell her that she'll be starting school tomorrow."

* * *

The Tiedoll residence was an expansive mansion; not to go far as to say it was a castle like the Black Order Academy, but it still had wealthy written all over it. Because Froi Tiedoll was a famous artist (no wonder his Innocence took form of an art tool as well, ironically), this was how luxurious his life became.

Around this time, the late afternoon, the children (well, in spite of how they feel about it, Tiedoll liked calling them his children) should be home by now—

"About time we came home!" A boisterous voice shouted in the air, followed by a loud yawn. "Man, what a bore today, just small fry Akuma to kill and no Innocence. Seriously, you'd think there'd be a challenge when it comes to the Akuma, but they were just too easy!"

"Che," a grumpy tone responded back with a growl. "Let's face it, missions like that are boring, period. But, a mission is a mission, so shut your damn yapping before I make Mugen do it for you!"

"While I don't normally mind this, both of you, please stop shouting." A third voice—calm, but sharp—interjected, cutting the other two off from their banter. "It's been a long day already and we're all tired."

"Besides," a cheerful, carefree voice made its input; though the tone sounded fatigued, there was still a hint of excitement lingering about. "Wouldn't want to keep the kiddo waiting, you know? So, it'd be nice to tell the kid about today, that's the least we could do. Must've been cooped up for some time already, so the poor thing must be bored not being in school with us; at least, not yet."

Four boys were making their way to the Tiedoll residence, going up on the cobblestone path. They were of different ages and different ethnicities, but they were all interacting like brothers, despite no blood relations whatsoever.

The first boy who took the lead of the group was a nineteen-year-old Turkish male, his hands behind his head as he looked up to the sunset sky. If anyone took a first glance at his Exorcist uniform, it was custom built like a shaman cloak or jester clothes. Notice that the reason why this was so was because at the end of his hood attached a round bell, which was his Innocence. Bandages were wrapped around his forehead (concealing some of his brown hair) as well as the sides of his face and his neck, nobody knows why. Dark brown eyes expressed boredom, which pretty much summed up the day he's had: boring and uneventful.

Following behind him was an eighteen-year-old Japanese guy, who could've been easily mistaken as female because long, dark blue hair trailed behind him in a high ponytail. His long Exorcist cloak flapped idly with the soft breeze and his movements, looking so much like a male kimono. Those with sharp eyes would see that concealed against the black of his coat and hanging from his waistline was a sheathed sword – most likely, his Innocence. He looked agitated—perhaps still annoyed towards the first boy from his useless babbling of boredom—since his black eyes were narrowed in irritated slits.

To the left of the second boy was a twenty eight-year-old Austrian man with a calm aura around him. His gray eyes were white with blindness, which got people talking about him from time to time because he looked so intimidating with those and his giant build. On the other hand, aside from that, the thing that stood out from him was the pair of headphones that sat on top of his head of dark brown hair. This was his Innocence, which also served as an aid to enhance his hearing further to make up for his sightlessness.

Lastly, on the second boy's right was a twenty one—maybe twenty two—year-old chap that was smiling in spite of the day's hardships. It was hard to tell what his heritage was, but he looked to be of both Caucasian and Asian descent. Messy olive green hair framed his face, cherry red eyes sparkling with good cheer and a hint of exhaustion. While walking with the three boys, his hands busied themselves playing and flipping a deck of cards back and forth; it was possible that he was performing a card trick, but it could also be practice for a new card technique as this was his Innocence.

"Tch, I don't think the shorty is bored, though." The second male grumbled to the fourth one, his hand resting on his sword's sheath. "She's not really by herself all of the time, she's with the old man and all. And as we all know, he tends to dote over us a lot. So, he's probably giving her an art lesson today as that's one of her interests."

"That's true, she isn't alone." The fourth boy acknowledged with a firm nod, keeping his cards back in his Exorcist coat pocket, save for the Ace of Spades that was still held in his hand. "And teaching her something like that is just like him, though, Kanda."

Kanda Yuu only made a grunt of agreement as his response, clearly not wanting to get into the subject since he really wasn't used to Tiedoll's fatherly, caring ways.

"I think she may be able to attend to school soon." The third man stated serenely, a slight smile on his lips. "Kanda's been training her a lot, so her Innocence has progressed and developed."

"Well, of course, Marie!" The first boy replied noisily, a wide grin on his face. "She went through Hell when it comes to Kanda being her sparring partner. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if her rivalry towards him motivated her to do better because they really don't get along at all, no matter how much Tiedoll tries to make them."

"Shut up, Daisya." Kanda snapped at him, really not wanting to get into this. "I don't need to get along with the shorty if I don't want to."

"But, you have to because she's your sister!" Daisya Barry pointed out playfully with a sly grin, deciding not to tease him anymore as he hastily dodged a cuff from the other boy. "Hey, you know it's true because Tiedoll wants us to be a family, so don't take it out on me!"

"I told you to shut up about that! And I refuse to acknowledge the shorty as such!"

"Well, you can't make me! And too bad, you have to, even Marie knows that too!!"

"Bickering, like always." Noise Marie sighed lightly, shaking his head with some sort of resignation.

"Well, this is how they are." The last male replied with a chuckle, flipping idly the Ace of Spades between his fingers. "So, there's no point of stopping them."

"I guess there isn't much to do to prevent it, is there, Riley?"

"I guess not." Riley Locsin responded with a sigh of his own, a soft smile on his face. "But, I guess it's okay to be like this as long as we're happy."

* * *

In the mansion's garden…

"The stem looks a bit off, and there seems to be something imbalanced in the picture, but you really do have a knack for detail." Tiedoll commented gently, watching a smaller figure besides him on the bench sketching furiously.

Like Riley, it was hard to tell of this person's heritage as well, but there were also traces of Caucasian and Asian blood. Although, it was not only the difficulties of knowing the figure's exact bloodlines, but the gender just as well. There was no telling from the public eye whether they thought the teen was a boy or a girl.

Sharp blue-gray eyes concentrated with an intense focus, looking hastily between the sketchbook and the object—a carnation—right in front. A white gloved hand zoomed in this direction and that on the paper, the pencil in its tight grip while making its dark gray marks on the white sheet. Occasionally, erasures had to be made because of Tiedoll's constructive criticism, but the fifteen-year-old didn't mind.

Sighing a little after a while longer, slicking back boyishly short strawberry blonde hair with a black hand, the androgynous teen put the pencil down quietly. Though the face was blank of emotion, the eyes seemed to be glowing with accomplished satisfaction.

"I'm finished."

When looking at the sketch, a soft smile graced Tiedoll's lips. Though the illustration still had its flaws, there was no denying that the hard work could be shown. He was fascinated with it, especially with the detail of the flower's petals.

"You did well, Rue. Though you still have your mistakes, you've been getting better."

"Mmm, that's because I had you as my teacher in art. It's because of you that I've gotten a lot better than before." Rue Marucut responded with a quiet, modest air as she closed the sketchbook, looking directly into the older man's now slightly surprised gaze. "Even if I still continue on with my inaccuracies when drawing something from observation, you're still there to guide me. So, if anything, I should thank you."

"Rue…"

"Really… Thank you, General Tiedoll."

"I thought I'd find you here! And I did!" A loud voice interrupted the atmosphere as Rue felt a tight hold around the neck by none other than Daisya. "Hey, Dad, Rue!"

"Ah, welcome home, Daisya." The older man smiled softly, nodding in warm acknowledgement. "Since you're here, that must mean the other children are home too."

As if on cue, the others' voices could be heard from inside the house. They could be seen as they passed by certain parts of the house, greeting their fatherly figure by the windows.

"Che, I'm not a child and you know it, old man!" (Kanda)

"I'm back, Father. Glad to see you're doing well too." (Marie)

"Ahhh, feels good to be back! I'm home, Dad!" (Riley)

"W-Welcome home, D-Daisya." This was said with coughing in between breaths, feeling light headed from the arm's hold. Though this was a customary greeting that Rue was already used to from Daisya, it still knocked the wind out of her, given the boy's strength. "Would you mind if you let go now? I can't breathe."

"Eh?" He hastily let go the moment he saw her face turning blue. A sheepish grin curved on his face, a nervous laugh. "Sorry again, tomboy, I keep forgetting about that."

"It's fine." She replied with a slight cough, rubbing her neck. "I'm already used to it because this is how you would normally greet me when you come home."

From the kitchen, Riley's voice sang out from the window, "Time to cook after a long day of work~"

"Don't forget the soba." Kanda called from upstairs, changing out of his uniform and into more comfortable clothes.

"Well, time to set up the table, then." Marie mused quietly, heading off to the dining room to do so.

"Sounds like dinner will be ready." Tiedoll remarked with a smile, getting up from the bench as he went into the house. "Better help them too."

"Hm, you think Riley needs help preparing the food?" Rue asked Daisya softly, frowning a little in thought.

"Well, let's ask! We're the only ones outside, anyway." Grabbing her hand, the two headed off inside the house and in the kitchen to make themselves useful.

* * *

After dinner, Rue was called to Tiedoll's room for a private chat. Though this was meant for her ears only, Riley tagged along since he felt the need to be there for her. Tiedoll didn't mind this because he understood how their bond was – perhaps, he could be a guide to her for what would come up soon.

"So… I'll be attending school tomorrow." She slowly absorbed the information addressed to her, her face as serious as ever when hearing the news. She wasn't sure how to react at this, but she could feel herself stiffen in her chair.

"Yes," the older man confirmed with a smile, nodding as he did. "Principal Komui Lee has already decided this."

"Seriously?!" Riley slammed his hand onto the desk, looking shocked. The surprise dissipated into a wide smile, no doubt that he was going into doting brother mode. "That's great, Rue! Oh, there's so much stuff for you to know and see…!"

She only sighed, watching the boy go all around the room, gathering all sorts of items and what not.

"Riley…" When he was done collecting the miscellaneous items and putting them on the table, the girl studied them cautiously. These were the things that were supposed to be packed in her school bag: school supplies, magazines, her cellphone, a small bottle of hand sanitizer, a handkerchief…

"These are the essentials of going to school." The boy explained enthusiastically, answering the unspoken question on her obviously bewildered—though still stern—expression. "Naturally, these are things you need to pack in your bag. Do you know what they're for, though?"

"Riley, do you honestly think I'm that sheltered?"

"N-No! But, it's because of how our lives were before we came here that I need to make sure that you're—"

"Hmmm, speaking of that, there's also one more thing that I've forgot to mention." The older man quietly cut in their conversation, which caused the two to look towards his direction; one that still held a stoic face, the other wary.

"Dad…?"

"General."

A coincidence or perfect timing, nobody could tell, but it was apparent that Bookman had chosen to enter the room.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, Bookman. Have a seat here." Tiedoll smiled welcomingly, gesturing the table. The two pupils only went in further befuddlement, not knowing what was going on.

After short introductions between the elderly man and the students, the main objective needed to be brought up.

"Principal Komui told me that your unit is one of the strongest around." Bookman drawled out in a slow, serious voice. "From what I've been told, a certain pupil will watch over my apprentice."

At this, he took a short pause to scrutinize the androgynous teen in front of him. Rue, acknowledging the elder's gaze, made sure not to stir. Her facial expression remained unchanged, but there was a sense that she would not waver from this.

"So, I take it this is the one."

"Yes." Tiedoll made it clear, a thoughtful look. "Komui and I agreed on having Rue watch over Lavi."

"Wait a minute!" Riley clamored loudly, red eyes wide. "Are you saying that Rue will be watching over the Bookman heir—"

"Yes, Riley." The General replied evenly, knowing this was going to be his reaction. "It's because the Millennium Earl is targeting him first. Since you already know how famous the Bookman lineage is, it's already clear what they're going after: information of the Heart."

"But!" The boy was waving his arms frantically, as if suddenly in a panic or a hysterical fit. "We don't have that information!"

"And they don't know that." Bookman sighed, rubbing his head out of fatigue. "But, even so, they would anything to get the Heart before us. So, they're after my idiotic pupil."

"So… I have to take up bodyguard duty." It was the first time that Rue had spoken up about the matter, which got all three of them startled.

"Yes." Bookman got out what looked like a folder and slid it over to the soon-to-be Exorcist. "This is all you need to know about my apprentice, who is also my grandson, Lavi. You can look at it later if you wish, just make sure to do so without anyone peeping in as that's information for only you to know."

This was emphasized further as the elderly man shot a sharp glare to the currently giddy Riley, who looked very much tempted to peek into the brief.

"Be sure to do your best, Rue." Tiedoll encouraged, giving her a warm smile.

"I will fulfill my duties to the best of my ability." She replied solemnly with a crisp salute.

"There is… One more thing I've to say." This caught the tomboy's ears as she looked straight into Bookman's face once more.

"Yes, Sir Bookman?"

"If you are willing to fulfill the duty of guarding Lavi… Then, there's a condition that you have to follow at all costs."

* * *

Hitomi: X___x I thought of leaving it at that, so I'm finally done. Sorry for having not updated, guys. The writer's block really did interfere this time. Not only that, I had midterms last week, so I was extremely busy. It's a good thing I got done with this, I should be writing the Allen/Kanda mission (which is where I'm up to in the Word Doc.), so I can also post up the 25th chapter of Unravel.

DX WAH, I hope this chapter didn't come off as too serious!

So now, it's revealed what Komui and Reever's positions are. *nodnod* XD And they're the same as ever. Then, I needed to have Bookman pop in since, obviously, Lavi is being targeted and they needed to discuss about this. And oh, are you confused about Recruiters? In Ice Flare, Recruiters in Black Order Academy are the Finders in the original DGM canon. Crediting Kevin for giving me the idea.

Anyway, you now see what I've in store for Exorcists under the Generals. *nods* They're basically living like family. XD This also explains why everyone in the household (except Kanda and Rue) calls General Tiedoll Dad or Father, but only at home. In public, they will call him General. There is a reason why Rue doesn't call General Tiedoll such at home, though. *laughs* Of course, we all know Kanda refuses to do such a thing as that's the way he is.

Besides… *small smile* It's always nice to write about Generals and the Exorcists that go under them as family. XD I always wanted to write this kind of thing, anyway!

And then… There's the condition that Bookman has for Rue to be Lavi's bodyguard. I think we all know what it is, but I'm not saying anything~

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this!


	3. Change in Routine

Hitomi: I feel a little discouraged about writing this story. Just a little bit. I guess it's because it's the first time in a while (or, period, first time ever) writing an AU fanfic. It could also be because I feel uneasy on where I plan to go with this; that is, if I ever do make it far with this story like I am with Unravel. Although I am confused on what to explain about this story since this is basically DGM characters in the 21st century, hence AU.

However… *small smile* If you're wondering what happened to the holy war in the 19th century (if that's what you guys meant for explanation), don't worry. That'll be revealed soon enough.

I know I am not a perfect writer; then again, who is? I know my writing needs work, I've already acknowledged that ages ago, but I still want to do my best because… I love writing, I really do. Coming back to FF . net also made me realize this as well as how much I missed writing fanfiction and I also rediscovered how much I have fun writing it like I did all of those years ago.

So, despite my mistakes, be it in writing or when it comes down to my actions, opinions, and decisions in real life… I hope my feelings in my writing reaches to you guys, somehow.

Thank you all for giving me encouragement to write, especially when I feel down like this. Because when hearing you guys like my writing and giving me feedback on how to improve on it, it makes me smile… And it makes me want to develop this story—as well as others—to its full potential.

I'm scared I may mess up the story's potential or it may be lacking in some parts, but hey…

Better trying than doing nothing at all, right?

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own D . Gray-Man, Hoshinou Katsura-sensei does. The only thing(s) I do own in here would be my OC(s).

* * *

**Ice Flare**

**III**

**Change in Routine**

[_We've gotten so used to doing the same old thing every day_

_That we've long forgotten about a certain saying:_

"_Expect the unexpected."_

_Time to embark on a new adventure!_]

* * *

In the early morning, Black Order Academy was already on the go. Many people were rushing around the campus to their destinations in order to accomplish the day's objectives. As the school bell began chiming, endless chatter and laughter could be heard as well from the students, a lively atmosphere.

For one person, though, it was yet another one of those days.

Yawning loudly while stretching his arms, the eighteen-year-old male breathed in the crisp, autumn air. A light breeze passed by, making him tighten the orange scarf around his neck for warmth, a sleepy twinkle in his one, exposed green eye. Red hair—held up by a green headband—was still messy as if he recently just got out of bed – if he ever did go to bed at all. Letting out another yawn, he continued to head towards the main school building, his steps a little wobbly with low energy.

"Still so early…" The lanky teen grumbled with drowsiness and annoyance, rubbing his eye and letting out a third yawn. "I'm so tired. Damn it, old man, you really know how to torture someone."

"Early? It's only 8 AM! Morning, Lavi!" Making her way to his direction, a sixteen-year-old girl with green pigtails greeted him with a bright smile. Her violet eyes sparkled with energy like she was ready to face the day. At least he had a companion to walk to class with now. "Did you stay up late again?"

"Mmm, morning, Lena." Lavi Bookman Jr. greeted her sleepily with a slight, worn out smile of his own. "Yeah, didn't get any sleep again. The old man wanted me to do work, so I really had no choice. Not to mention that I had homework to do before that, so I was pretty much ready to pass out. Actually, I still have the urge to."

Lenalee Lee giggled a little at this, patting his shoulder in sympathy.

"You are the Bookman heir, so it can't be helped. You have to write about the war because that's your lineage. Still, it wouldn't do any harm to take a break since you've been working a lot lately. It's been for… What, three days since you've gotten any sleep?"

"Tell that to the old man." He chuckled wryly, his hand massaging his temples. The Bookman elder would have none of it – recently, he's been stricter than usual on their usual duties, perhaps this could be because of the war's growing tension. You really couldn't let your guard down at all, not even for a second, knowing that you could be killed off at any given time. That and there was the possibility that he had caught the junior slacking off in his obligation, so it may as well be considered a punishment – even if it was a harsh one. "I doubt he'll understand."

"Well, that's not good." She let out a crestfallen sigh, once again patting his shoulder. "You look like you're about to drop dead any moment now. Get some rest."

Hearing the worry in her voice, he looked to the pouting girl over his shoulder, reassuring her with a faint grin and a clumsy wink.

"Don't worry, I can manage. After all, I was trained to do this, right? So, it's no big deal."

"But—"

"Unless, of course, you wanna cover up for me?" He asked slyly, his grin wide.

When Lenalee heard that, her body tensed up and her face hardened into a disapproving frown. Since she and Lavi have been best friends for quite some time, she knew him well enough, even when it came to him saying something like this. Without warning, a sharp slap aimed at him from behind, no doubt coming from her.

"Owww! Lena!" Lavi whined childishly, clutching his arm in pain. "What was that for?!"

Though people witnessed this spectacle, it hardly stirred any outrageous reaction of some sort. The majority of people already knew the duo always acted like this, especially when it came to Lavi and his sleep. Some students were amused, some were even snickering, while others were just shaking their heads at the scene; and then, there were those who were muttering something like, "There they go again."

"Lavi, just because I'm the principal's younger sister doesn't mean that you get to have a free one-way ticket to skipping class!" She hissed angrily with a reproaching look, hands on her hips.

"Awww, come on, Lena! I only skip class when I'm dead tired like this! And I know that you're Komui's sister, but that's not why I became your friend and you know that." Now, he was giving her the puppy dog eyes, pouting as he did so. "You said it yourself too: I've been lacking sleep for three days straight because of Bookman duties and schoolwork, so I really need to catch up on snoozing. You wouldn't leave me hanging, right?"

"Lavi, don't you dare give me that look—"

"Pleeeaaase? I promise it'll be like this every once in a while!"

The girl only groaned from his begging, a twinge of guilt in her for hitting him earlier. Damn the puppy dog eyes, it was one of those things that can't make Lenalee refuse Lavi because, let's face it, the look suited him. Of course, if there was anyone else who could pull it off better, their friend, Allen Walker, instantly popped into mind.

Letting out a defeated sigh and shaking her head, she gave him a slight smile, letting her arms fall down and relax on both sides.

"All right, you win, Lavi. I'll make up an excuse to tell the professor of your ab—"

She stopped talking, a bone crushing hug cut her off. As he did this, Lavi was practically crying tears of joy and gratitude.

"Thank you, Lena! You're a lifesaver!"

"That's because your health is very important, so I want you to always take care of yourself. L-Lavi, you can let go now, I—"

"Ah, ooops!" He immediately released her, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that, Lenalee."

"It's okay," she assured him with a smile—though, she seemed to be wincing too—as she can finally feel herself breathe again. "I know you didn't mean it."

"Seriously, though, thanks."

"You're welcome, though you're not off the hook that easily." Seeing his puzzled gaze, she stuck out her tongue playfully. "You owe me chocolate cake!"

"All right, all right. I'll treat you when I feel better, okay?" He grinned with mirth, shaking his head at his best friend's cake craving. "Silly girl, of course I'll give you your indulgence. I owe you that much, at least, for always saving my ass when I need it."

"Okay, deal then~"

"Oy, guys!" Halting in place, the two turned around to the source of the voice. Spotting a head of white hair squeezing through the crowd, the figure ran to them; then, stopped to catch some air. Hands on knees and panting, moments later, the fifteen-year-old male looked up to them with wide gray eyes.

"Morning, Allen!" Lenalee chirped cheerfully, a bit taken aback that the boy was in such a hurry. "Boy, you looked rushed."

"Hey, Beansprout." Lavi greeted with a playful smile, mussing up the younger boy's hair affectionately. "Where's the fire?"

"Morning, Lenalee! And Bloody Hell, Lavi, how many times do I have to keep repeating my say on this issue?! It's Allen, not Beansprout! Don't make me call you Eye Patch! Geez, stupid Kanda for making up that nickname…" Allen Walker seethed, hating the nickname that obviously made fun of his short height. It was then that he remembered the topic at hand. "Word's been going around that a new Exorcist has arrived."

"Since when were you the type of person to listen to gossip? So, this is a different side of Allen we don't see. Normally, it'd be like Lavi to do something like that." The Chinese female mused, though she seemed amused about it. The aforementioned male, however, was scowling slightly – either he heard her statement or he looked to be lost in thought on what Allen had said.

"Well, I—" The British boy blushed, flustered that he had decided to report this in the first place. Nonetheless, he continued on, coughing as if to hide his embarrassment. "I didn't mean to! I've only been hearing it around on campus. Actually, I don't see how you two have been oblivious about this piece of news, there was quite a big fuss over it."

"Really now." Lavi murmured contemplatively, more to himself than his two companions. As his thoughts drifted off elsewhere, his alter ego came out of hiding with an ulterior motive.

_All the more to extract information, so that it would be written down in Bookman records. _Deak sneered in Lavi's mind, really anticipating on this. _It's been quite some time since getting new data, so let's see what this new Exorcist is all about. Keep your cool like always, just like countless times. History shall be made and the Bookman clan will prosper for many generations to come._

The host said nothing in response, already knowing that it would come down to this again. Well, this was always the Bookman clan's job.

"So, what's the big news about this new Exorcist?" He finally came back to reality, just catching Lenalee's question.

"Well, errr… That is to say…"

"Spill it already!"

"I don't think you'll like to hear about this, though."

"Eh?" Deciding to join the conversation, Lavi arched an eyebrow at the younger male's direction. "Is it really that bad?"

"Well, if you were to suddenly hold up Vice Principal Reever at gunpoint, you'd be freaking out too!"

This had gotten the older teens to shut up in silence, deadly silence. You could cut the tension with a chainsaw, that's how thick it was.

Then, loud, hysterical shouting followed soon after.

"THE NEW EXORCIST DID WHAT?!"

* * *

In the corridor, on one of the high floors of Black Order Academy, it was abuzz with chitchat. Whispered rumors were already circulating in the vicinity, the spectators giving two certain people looks of all sorts: amazement, shock, horror, suspicion, bewilderment, excitement. Already, they were trying to piece together what happened and why it did or maybe they had decided to speculate with their own conclusions.

"Whoa, a new student's going to the principal's office already?! Busted, right on the first day too!"

"Did you see what happened in the college square?! He held up a pistol to the Vice Principal's face! That's wrong and fucked up on so many levels! You don't do that to an authority figure in school!"

"The new kid on the block, eh? Heh, the Walker kid was already weird with that pentacle scar down his left eye… Now, we got another odd one in the bunch!"

"So, that's the new student? He looks… Intimidating. It's no wonder he's caused quite a fuss, given on what had happened a few minutes ago. Wow, maybe this guy will rival Kanda's craziness."

"You think this kid's a weapons fanatic? Because, from what it looked to me, it may be a model gun. But, I don't know… From the way he was holding that gun, I felt for a split second that he could really use it. Maybe it's just me."

"You're not the only one. If he's packing a gun; then, it's likely he knows how to fight from his own experiences."

"Yeah, that's also a big possibility. I mean, check out the scar on his face! Wonder what happened there?"

_Careless, that was very careless of you. _Rue felt a strong urge to kick herself, sighing under her breath. _It's only your first day and you just…! Your brothers already told you not to do this, but you've already made yourself stand out!_

"I'm sorry…" Ignoring the gossip completely, Rue couldn't bring her eyes up to the man escorting her to the principal's office. Her hands clenched in fists, the anxiety within her constricting. "I'm sorry, Vice Principal Reever… I-I did that out of reflex, I d-didn't know it was you. P-Please believe me, I didn't—"

"Relax, Rue." Reever couldn't help but smile a little at this, clasping a hand on her shoulder to show her that he was okay; however, this got a jolting shock out of her. "I suppose it's my fault too. You're a new student, you must've been nervous already; then, I had to go approach you from behind and ask if you were lost. My mistake since, I'll admit, responding to my question with a gun to my face scared me out of my wits. That was really unexpected, you know."

"I'm sorry again."

"That's all right. I suppose you had your… Reasons."

"But, if I had known it was a superior (you are my superior since you're Vice Principal); then, I wouldn't have done that. I was raised to respect my elders, so…"

They had stopped in front of the principal's door, the whispers in the hall growing louder. She reluctantly gazed up at him, trying to keep her face composed, but it was already clear that she looked sick. She gulped hard; to have it come to this was taken as a point of no return in her point of view.

"I told you," he gave her a reassuring smile. "Relax."

And in they went.

* * *

"Is that really you, Rue?!" Komui did a double take on her; then, came up to her and pinched her cheeks. He seemed to be pulling them too for that it looked like Rue was smiling. "It is! Wow, long time, no see! Lenalee would be ecstatic to see you!"

"Itsh nishe to shee you too, Prinshipal Kamoui. (It's nice to see you too, Principal Komui.)"

"Komui, let go of her cheeks." Reever commented with a grin, amused at the scene. "For all we know, she'll bite you if you don't stop doing that."

"But, it's just too cute—though, not as cute as Lenalee—to do this to her, though!"

He complied, anyway, releasing her cheeks and walking back to his desk. Like a rubber band, her face returned to its normal, calm expression. And the girl, relieved, sighed while rubbing her face with her hands.

When sitting in his chair, he decided to make conversation.

"So, are you comfortable now? You must be nervous, but excited too, I bet." He began quietly, a slight smile on his face. For a moment, however, his face changed into a small frown. "Though, I heard about your little incident with Reever…"

At the mention of this, she looked down into her lap, refusing to say anything about it.

"Komui, she already feels bad about it." The Vice Principal explained hastily. "She didn't know it was me, so she ended up doing what she did without thinking."

"Of course I figured that would be it that since I know her well enough." He countered with a dismissive wave of his hand. ("Then, why bother bringing it up?" Reever grumbled under his breath, but it was ignored.) "It can't be helped due to her circumstances. Froi told me all about it."

The Australian man only gave his boss a confused look, ready to open his mouth to question; but, seeing the girl's somber face after hearing that forced him to close it.

"Now that you've finally gotten yourself settled in the academy…" The Principal decided to change the subject with a wide smile. "Is your Innocence doing well?"

Her head perked up at the question, keeping eye contact with the Chinese male in front of her.

"My Innocence is adequate. Kanda's been helping me increase the synchronization rate as well unlocking the powers by being my sparring partner. Even though I feel I should better myself, General Tiedoll's been telling not to overexert myself."

"I see," he nodded. "Would it be okay to show it?"

"I don't think I can, Principal." She looked stern. "I don't feel confident just yet. After all, it is the first time showing it to other people—other than the Tiedoll unit and Lenalee—in public, so I…"

"I understand. Perhaps, you'll feel at ease once you battle Akuma."

"Correct."

"Ummm, Komui?" They turned to a confused Reever. "What about Lavi's problem? You know, the bodyguard proposal?"

"Didn't I tell you?" There was something about Komui's face that would've piss someone off, maybe it's because there lingered a seemingly innocent smile. "Rue will be Lavi's bodyguard."

"Like Hell you told me that!" He hit the other's shoulder. While the Principal howled in hurt in the background, the Vice Principal turned to Rue in a curious manner. "So, you were chosen to be Lavi's bodyguard."

"Yes, I've been given the task." The female nodded curtly, remembering the details from the night before. "The given information why he needs to be guarded tells me it's a crucial situation. So, I've decided to take up this job."

"And did you accept this on his terms?"

"I did." This was said bluntly. "As long as I follow that condition, I'm allowed to keep watch."

* * *

"Hmmm, do you know where your class is?" Reever asked Rue once they got out of the Principal's office, escorting her once more. The halls were quieter now, though traces of chitchat still made itself faintly known like a light breeze. "This academy is vast, as you can see, so you might get easily lost if you're not careful."

"I'm not sure myself." Rue responded in thought, looking at the paper in she was holding in front of her, her schedule. "Principal Komui said that I'm in class where I'll know some people. Probably he means Lenalee and the others. And since I'm guarding Bookman Junior, it's likely I may as well be in his class too."

"Let me see." When given the schedule, he scanned the information. His blue eyes gleamed with a knowing look; then, handed back the program card. "Looks like you're in good hands. So, don't worry about it."

She only nodded, deciding not to question it further.

Having been walking around the spiral staircases, they had gone to a full stop in front of a door.

"This is Class GRAY." The Vice Principal stated with a firm clarity, looking at his companion from a side glance. "This is your class, Rue."

"I see."

For a couple of seconds, maybe a few minutes, he saw that she wasn't moving a step inside. Her eyes were still glued to the door, her body rigid, her feet rooted to the ground. She was scarcely making movement, save for breathing with the rise and fall of her chest.

"Are you… Nervous?" This was asked with a raised eyebrow.

Whether his eyes were playing tricks on him or not, he didn't know, but he could've sworn he saw her nod very slightly. With a sigh, he only smiled at her.

"Why didn't you say so? If you wanted me to go with you; then, you could be honest about it."

She mumbled something incoherently; afterwards, sighing to herself and looking up at him.

"Then, shall we go inside, Vice Principal Reever?"

* * *

The majority of Class GRAY's students were doing their own things. There was some chattering with friends, absorbed in the conversations. Some were dozing off, enjoying their sleep for as long as they can until the professor arrives. Then, there were those who kept to themselves; be it whether they were texting on their cellphones, typing on their laptops, reading some form of literature (novel or manga; in the case of those who logged in on the Internet, the writing would be fanfiction, original fiction, and—for those who were on the Internet via cellphone—cellphone novels) or maybe just staring into space, lost in their own thoughts.

It looked like Lavi ditched the idea of skipping class because he was right in the classroom, dozing off on his desk with his head tucked inside his arms. It was possible that he was too tired, too lazy, to go to the clinic to rest there. Maybe he was just in for the attendance; then, planning to go straight to the infirmary after that. Or it could be because he had a strong curiosity to see the new Exorcist Allen was talking about.

Conceivably, it may as well come off as an odd combination of the three.

"Hm, does anyone know which General the new student trained under?" He could hear Lenalee's curious voice from the front, addressing to Allen, who was her seatmate. "Well, it's possible that he—or she—trained with their Innocence without knowing it was Innocence in the first place until Akuma were probably hunting after them; then, got recruited to here as an Exorcist because their Innocence got involved in one of our missions and he or she was found by one of the Generals or one of us. Or maybe he or she transferred from another branch of Black Order Academy."

"Well, from what it looked like…" Allen spoke up with a quiet certainty, all the while eating away at his snack – sticks of mitarashi dango. "He looked plausible enough to train under General Nine."

"So, the student's a he, huh? Oh? That's an interesting thought, Allen. What makes you say that?"

"It's only a feeling, but his aura and General Nine's is the same: a cool, calm, and collected air." He shivered just remembering it. "And just like General Nine, the new student is quite intimidating."

"Or maybe he was taught under General Sokalo." Riley piped in from the front of Lenalee, having turned around in his seat to face them and join the discussion. Secretly, he knew who they were talking about (honestly, who else would put someone at gunpoint out of surprise and suspicion?), but he kept his mouth shut about it. Allen and Lenalee just stared at him like he had a third eye in the middle of his forehead, making him all the more amused at their reactions to his opinion. "Well, hey, you did say that the new student ended up pointing a gun in the Vice Principal's face, right?"

To the right of Riley, a few seats away from the group, Kanda overheard this and he was trying to suppress a snort from the absurdity of the statement.

"Big talk you got there, Ri!" Daisya hollered just three seats away from the left, banging his fist on his desk as he was laughing so hard. Marie, his seatmate, only shook his head at this. "Training under General Sokalo?! That's crazy talk!"

"Hey, General Sokalo IS the definition of crazy, period. Come on, everyone in the academy knows that!"

"Shhhh! He'll hear you! You know how it is here, the walls have ears!"

"Well, at least the new Exorcist wasn't under General Cross's care, that's for sure…" Allen huffed exasperatedly, incensed by the very thought of his master. Lenalee and the others have heard stories from the pitiful Parasite Innocence user – that General Cross would spend a lot of money on drinks and women; then, rack up a lot of unending debts and run away from his debt collectors because he couldn't pay them back. It had gotten so bad to the point that Allen himself had been left on his own to pay his master's bills for him!

The others, knowing how he felt about his master, backed away—even Kanda did so very slightly and Lavi, without looking up, shifted discreetly away—from the dark aura that Allen was giving off.

The classroom door suddenly opened, interrupting everything that was going on as the students looked up expectantly. In came Vice Principal Reever and tailing behind him was another familiar person…

Moments later, a frantic murmur filled the classroom, the Exorcists aware of what happened earlier in the morning. There were mixed opinions being said, so it was hard to tell whether it was a good or a bad vibe.

Allen was frenzied with panic or excitement when seeing the new figure, elbowing Lenalee in the rib.

"That's him!" He made a low hiss to her direction, which had gotten the female into full attention. "That's the new Exorcist!"

She stared in front as if in a daze; then, her eyes widened as if in realization.

"Ah…!" A startled cry escaped from her before she was able to stop herself, causing Allen to look at her peculiarly. "That's…!"

From the distance, Kanda shot her some sort of look (a highly likely chance that it was a sharp glare) as if to tell his childhood friend to shut up and not to say anything about what she knew. Feeling the weight of his stare, she seemed to have gotten his message as she had instantly gone quiet, but her eyes were still round when looking at the Exorcist in front. Her seatmate saw the exchange between the two, looking at them back and forth in utter confusion, but this was stopped by the same look the older boy had given earlier.

Marie kept a calm expression on his face, revealing nothing odd of the sort. Daisya lowered his head from their view, but he was grinning widely like an idiot when seeing the newcomer. When Riley saw who it was that arrived with Vice Principal Reever, he chuckled to himself.

_Your uniform suits you… _He thought warmly, smiling towards to the newcomer's direction. _Welcome to the Black Order Academy… Sister._

Wondering what the loud ruckus was about, Lavi had finally gotten out of his catnap. As he stretched his arms and yawned, he blinked as if to let his eyesight focus into normal and out of sleepiness. When everything was clear again, he averted his gaze to the front and saw the new Exorcist.

_ This is him, huh? The one who put a gun to the Vice Principal's face. _He mused calculatedly, his eyebrows rose so high that they almost disappeared into his bangs. _Looks like things are going to be interesting from now on._

He started studying him from head to toe, taking in all of the details as much as possible. Very short strawberry blonde hair with long bangs at the front, sharp blue-gray eyes, and an indifferent expression. Interesting to note that there was a scar on his face, diagonal and a clean cut at the bride of his nose. Like all of the uniforms in the academy, his was customized. From the back of him, there looked to be a black cloak wound around his neck and shoulders, falling down to below his knees. It looked worn out as the end of the cloak was in tatters. The rest of the monochrome clothes were intricate, looking more like a military uniform, the Rose Crest like a badge.

However, the Bookman apprentice couldn't get a look at the Exorcist's Innocence, so it was hard to tell whether he was a Parasitic or Equipment type.

_Hmmm, so this is the person Walker was talking about earlier. Finding out about this one would be just like a puzzle. _Deak commented to his host casually, but there was surely no denying on how anticipated he felt about unlocking the mysteries of this one – just as he had done with everyone else in the academy.

"Settle down, class." Vice Principal Reever finally ordered the class with a loud, stern voice. The class hushed up, 0n full alert on what he had to say next. "Your professor is not in yet, so you'll have to wait a bit longer. However, as you can see, we have a new student in the school, so I want you guys to make 'him' feel at home here."

He turned to his companion; from that moment, it looked like they were having a wordless conversation with their eyes.

_Are you sure it's okay to refer to you as a he?_

_I've no problem with it since that was my intention all along. I'd prefer to keep it that way, anyway._

"So, please…" He flashed an encouraging smile to the new Exorcist. "Introduce yourself. Don't be shy."

All eyes were on "him," waiting in baited breath for "him" to speak. Clearing "his" throat, the new Exorcist stepped forward and straightened "himself," one hand up to the head in a crisp salute.

"My name is Rafale Marucut and I am an Exorcist in the Tiedoll unit."

* * *

Hitomi: And there you have it, I'm done~ And yes, this was a quick update, wasn't it?

Oddly enough, I really don't have anything to go in depth with this chapter. It may be because I'm tired or something else. *yawns* I'm just wondering if I've kept everyone in character and if this chapter didn't come off as too serious again. Well… *grins* I did try to take a stab at writing a bit more humor since this story is supposed to have its share of comedy.

I'm wondering who I should make the professors in the academy. Well, I do want the Generals to have more of a role in here, so it would be nice. But, I wonder if it'll make sense to you guys, though (and plus, for those who know DGM canon, General Yeegar was a former teacher before becoming an Exorcist). XD For some odd reason, though, I want to place Bookman as the history professor. Probably it's because of his role in here as well the canon DGM. Really, I'm just sorely tempted to do it, especially when I want to write the banter between him and Lavi in that class.

*snorts* Oh, I can already see it now, them arguing with each other. XD It's an amusing scenario.

It's nice to write the DGM cast like this. I always wanted to write something like this, so Ice Flare formed. But… *laughs nervously* Sometimes, I still feel like I've no idea what to do in this story and I'm afraid I'll screw this up.

… *SHOT* WHY AM I UPDATING THIS MORE WHEN I SHOULD BE FINISHED WITH CHAPTER 25 OF UNRAVEL!? XD

*coughs* I have to update it soon. I've been holding it off long enough!

Hmmm, I still feel dissatisfied about the ending of this chapter, though, because I'm not sure whether Rue revealing her being in the Tiedoll unit would be right or not, given the fact she's Lavi's bodyguard… So, I might change it, but I want to know how you guys feel about it.

Oh yeah, if you were confused on why Rue was referred to as a he… Well, like in Unravel, she's a crossdresser. That's how tomboyish she is. Her male name here (alias in Unravel), Rafale, means "storm" in French if you don't remember.

Be seeing you next chapter~


	4. First Impressions

Hitomi: Finally… Finally… FINALLY!

SUMMER VACATION! *GLOAT* After being stressed with finals and stuff, I am officially done with school! Now, to really catch up on updating this AND Unravel on my break~ *is happy*

Although I still feel discouraged about this work again…

*smiles slightly* As long as you guys enjoy reading my work, mistakes and all, I'm happy. I feel like I can face anything, so I thank you for that too.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own D . Gray-Man, Hoshinou Katsura-sensei does. The only thing(s) I do own in here would be my OC(s).

* * *

**Ice Flare**

**IV**

**First Impressions**

[_Ahhh, the first rendezvous between two people._

_Isn't it fascinating? _

_The first opinions will change as the bond grows stronger…_

_But, not when you need to prove yourself out of the bad impression you made!_]

* * *

"My name is Rafale Marucut and I am an Exorcist in the Tiedoll unit."

Once this sentence had been spoken, all Hell broke loose.

"WHAT DID HE SAY!?"

"That's impossible!"

"T-The Tiedoll division?! Aare you serious?! Oh Daisya, you got some explaining to do!"

"Riley, how long have you been hiding this?!"

"Oy, Kanda, Marie, you didn't tell us about this!"

The rest of the members of the Tiedoll unit had their own reactions upon the remarks that were for them. Of course, it wasn't so easy for them to explain of this situation, concerning the new student. Marie only sighed inwardly, not paying them any mind. Kanda looked quite annoyed from this, giving them quite a glower that had shut many of them up. All Daisya did was laugh himself silly while Riley just merely smiled (however, some can sense a dark aura from him, which made them keep quiet).

"Pardon my need to be blunt, but it wouldn't have been any of your business to know what division I'm under since I had a feeling that it would turn out to be like this, anyway. The reason why I felt the need to say it was because, of course, I've to be honest about it. But, I guess it was wrong for me to give away such information now, wasn't it?" Rue remarked coldly, lips pressed into a thin line as she frowned at the noisy class. "So, please, stop harassing my teammates about it for that none of them except for Riley knew I was going to attend Black Order Academy officially."

This had shut the entire class up; whether it was out of intimidation or embarrassment for themselves, she didn't know.

"Yes, that's right." Riley spoke up from his seat, a forced smile on his face as he addressed his classmates with a stern tone. "Only General Tiedoll and myself knew that Rafale was going to attend Black Order Academy, so it would do you guys good to shut up on the gossip, thanks, and leave the rest of our teammates out of it."

"It would've helped if you told us about this last night, you bastard." Kanda seethed through gritted teeth, glaring daggers at him and close to drawing Mugen out from its sheath. "For that, you're going to die when we go home. Why didn't you say anything about the shorty attending the academy?!"

"Well, it was General Tiedoll's idea to keep quiet about this, you know. I guess he wanted to give you guys a surprise." The other replied casually with a bright smile, causing the samurai Exorcist to turn pale at the mention of their fatherly figure. "So, I suggest you talk to him about it if you have issues about it."

"No thanks…" He muttered darkly with disgust, already knowing through his personal experience that the General was going to irritate him again to no end.

"So, if you're going to ask our dear 'brother' questions, go ahead!" Daisya clamored with a devious grin. Since he found the whole spectacle amusing, he decided on his own to suggest this. This earned him an unreadable look from Rue, which he couldn't tell whether that was good or bad. "Oh, don't give me that look, you! Vice Principal Reever would've said the same thing, anyway, because this is how it is for new Exorcists!"

"That's true." Reever said in between coughing. "So, if you're going to ask Rafale questions, go ahead. I'm sure he won't mind."

"No, I don't…" She mumbled under her breath, though she wasn't exactly overjoyed about it either.

And so, the Q & A session began after the atmosphere started to calm down from the earlier tension.

"Where are you from?" A student from the middle rows asked reluctantly.

"I don't quite remember, actually." Rue started slowly, her eyes questioning. She looked like she was recalling something, but that look had disappeared just as quickly. "I had traveled around a lot before going to Black Order Academy, even before being under General Tiedoll's guidance as an Exorcist in training."

"What is your Innocence?" With his right hand raised, Allen was the one who had asked.

"My Innocence…" At this question, the emotion in her eyes changed. Her teammates sensed that she may be still uncomfortable about this since she didn't feel ready to show it to the public. "I can't exactly say. Although I can still give away what type it is. It's an Equipment type. Other than that, though, it looks like you'll have to wait and see."

"Probably a gun or something… And with that uniform being designed like that, you may as well call him a military nut." Another student snickered under their breath. Riley shot a sharp, hateful look at the back of the classroom, silencing them at once.

"Do you have any family? Well, aside from the Tiedoll division, that is." So not to be suspicious, Lenalee decided to play along by asking a question of her own. Kanda, Daisya, Marie, and Riley all had a feeling about this too; after all, wouldn't want the beansprout and the rabbit to notice something was amiss with Lenalee.

Rue made a slight nod, perhaps telling her comrades silently that she knew Lenalee's intention. With a deep breath, she spoke with a calm reluctance, "…I do, actually. I've two parents, an older brother, and a younger sister. Of course…" There was a light in her eyes, if only faintly, and it faded as soon as it came. "There is Riley too."

All eyes were on said-male (with the exception of the Tiedoll unit and Lenalee, though they only knew vaguely of the relationship), who only responded to this with a warm smile.

"Of course," Riley commented softly, turning his gaze up front and smiling gently at the tomboy. "We're family, after all."

At this, however, there were a few female voices that were protesting at this.

"So wait, Rafale is blood-related to you, Riley?!"

"Kyaaaaah~ Why didn't you tell us that you have a cute, younger brother?!"

"Really! If not for the frown, I'd be pinching his cheeks right now!"

"Well, at least we know who's really related in the division. But, of course, there's no denying that the Tiedoll division has their share of good-looking guys, whether they're related or not~"

"If I may have a say in this, that's enough." Rue snapped curtly, her eyes showing the slightest hint of agitation. "I didn't come here to have girls fawn over me; I only came here to study and nothing else."

_That and I can't forget the assignment I've been given from Sir Bookman._

"Don't be so hard on the ladies, Marucut!" A boisterous voice shot out from nowhere. Scanning her surroundings, the girl's gaze landed on a certain redheaded male, who was grinning in mirth. "Wouldn't kill you if you had a relationship in this school; in fact, it may help you to relax since I can already tell you're a person who takes things seriously."

_So, that's him, right? Bookman Jr… Lavi Bookman Jr., the Bookman heir._

"My, my, I guess you've been hanging around Yuu for too long." He stated with a mock frown, shaking his head lightly. Then, he went back to grinning widely as like before, his voice fervent. "No worries, I think I can change that!"

"Stupid rabbit, I told you not to use my first name! And that includes in public too!" Kanda barked across the room, his face flushed with a dark red as he now unsheathed Mugen. "And don't compare me to the shorty, damn it!"

"Well, hey, it is your fault Rafale here looks like he has something up his a—"

A blur of black, a narrow miss, some strands of red fell onto his desk. There was a lot of panic in the classroom when witnessing on what was going on, and some were also shocked at the unexpected turn of events. Allen had dropped his dango in shock, his mouth hanging open at the sight. Lenalee looked alarmed as she turned her head this way and that, torn on whether to stay seated or to stop what was happening. Vice Principal Reever choked or spat out his soda in surprise. Daisya actually found this entertaining, jeering about the fight, while Marie only sighed. Riley was conflicted on how he felt about the situation at hand – he shouldn't be surprised about this, but he couldn't help but feel that way too.

Lavi's face went deathly pale with fear seconds later, perhaps having expected this scenario since this was how his relationship worked with Kanda. Then again, that routine changed in an instant. His one eye widened in astonishment when he saw who was in front of him. Said-person was practically sitting on his desk, no less.

"Kanda, don't do this." A cool, familiar voice reached the Bookman apprentice's ears. "It'll mean trouble for you."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me right now, shorty?" The boy's voice was gruff with aggravation. "Step aside and let me kill the rabbit or I'll end up killing you instead."

And so, it turned out like this. Kanda and Rue were staring each other down, sparks in between their glares. Mugen was out, ready to strike its intended target, though it was a close call. Just when it was about to take down Lavi for a second time, guaranteeing to leave a mark on him, a shadow and a clash of metal indicated that the blade had been blocked. There, it was shown that a dagger had been taken out by none other than Rue herself.

"You know how General Tiedoll feels about our bond." The girl continued on placidly, still putting her strength in the dagger to keep Mugen from getting any closer. "If you kill me off, he'll be very disappointed in you."

"Like Hell I care if the old man has any say about that! He already knows that you and I don't get along at all, so what difference does it make?!"

"Then, I guess I've no choice." When seeing her teammate's eyes narrowed in confusion and suspicion, her voice dropped to a faint whisper that only the two of them could hear. "Unless you want your reputation to be ruined… Try not to kill off this guy here, even if he does have a kick of teasing you too much, _Yuuri_."

With wide eyes at this statement, even just for a moment, Kanda withdrew himself away and reluctantly put Mugen back in its sheath. Whispered gossip had been summoned out of nowhere because of this action, but he had disregarded all but the tomboy in front of him. With a slanted look of caution and anger, he stormed back to his seat, but not before muttering something only for her to catch, "I'll get back at you for that, you fucker."

Ignoring this and turning around to meet the Bookman heir face-to-face, she examined his condition: wide-eyed, stark white in the face, and a few strands of his hair being cut off because of Mugen. Other than that, he seemed to be fine.

"Are you all right, Bookman Jr.?" Her voice was oddly calm and controlled, as if nothing happened.

And he had snapped out of his stupor of shock, feeling someone staring at him. Coming back to reality, he saw the sharp eyes of the new student.

"Y-Yeah, I'm all right." He sounded breathless, slowly feeling himself relax and going back to normal. "Thanks for saving my neck there, Marucut."

"It's no problem." Sliding off his desk, she sauntered over to the desk behind him, making it her seat from now onwards.

_Looks like he knows you, after all, huh? Well, the Bookman clan is famous, so it's bound someone like Marucut would hear about you. This is going to be really interesting. _Deak chuckled darkly at the back of his mind. _What an intriguing Exorcist… How I can't wait to see what his Innocence is._

* * *

In the college square, Rue had decided to take her lunch alone on a bench under a tree. Digging into her bag, she took out a brown, paper bag and examined the contents inside: a water bottle, two breads rolls/sandwiches (the ingredients being smoked salmon, watercress, cream cheese, and baby spinach in poppy seed dinner rolls), assorted crackers and cheeses in a ziplock bag, and, to her surprise, four mini cinnamon buns.

"Riley…" She sighed, shaking her head lightly at the amount of food he packed in there.

_He did it again, always packing a lot of food for me and using the best ingredients at his disposal. But, it's Riley, after all; even with only normal ingredients, he can really make cooking into a phenomenon. _She thought absentmindedly, savoring the taste of the sandwiches as she took a bite._ Then again, he's always worried about how I'm eating. He's always been doing this for me for as long as I can remember. _

"He must've gotten up so early to make all of this for me too…" She muttered to herself, all the while eating her lunch with an unspoken contentment. "Makes me wonder why his Innocence turned out to be a deck of cards instead of something like a spatula or a frying pan. A steak knife would work wonders too."

"Rue!!!"

_I know that voice…_

Without turning around to see who it was, almost immediately, Rue felt someone next to her and hugging her tightly.

"L-Lenalee—"

"I'm so happy to see you!" Said-girl hugged her all the tighter, laughing as she did so. "If I had known you'd officially be attending the academy, I would've given you a warm welcome and showed you around!"

"Lenalee, I really can't breathe—"

"Ah, ooops!" She let go, seeing the other girl's face turning blue due to the suffocation. "I'm sorry! I was too excited to see you!"

"I can already tell." Rue grumbled a lukewarm protest, rubbing her neck to ease the pain of the other girl's strength. But, she sighed lightly, turning to meet Lenalee face-to-face with an almost gentle expression. "But, it really is good to see you too, Lenalee. I'm sorry I had not been able to contact you lately."

"It's all right!" She nodded in understanding, her voice dropping a softer tone, so not for the other students in the square to hear. "You had been busy training your Innocence with Kanda for quite some time, so it must've been very tiring. So, you being here must mean that your synchronization rate is sufficient enough for your Innocence's endurance to battle Akuma."

"Well…" She hesitated to continue talking about it, but it was as if she had forced herself to go on. "Yes. I won't lie to you, my synchronization rate has been better compared to before and I mean this by a long shot. But, even so…"

Like a thunder bolt, anger flashed into Rue's dark eyes.

"Ahhh, Kanda had been giving you a hard time about it again, right?" At this, Lenalee couldn't help but sigh sympathetically with a smile. For as long as she had known Kanda and Rue, the relationship between them was always an all-time rivalry.

"And he still does." Spitefully, she bit hard onto her wheat crackers, which she had eaten with assorted cheese slices such as Swiss, Bleu, Mozzarella, Fontina, Asiago, Feta, and Cheddar; just to name a few, of course.

"Something's up with you, Rue." Lenalee wrinkled her nose in confusion, perhaps an attempt to change the subject, which had Rue feel relieved, but at the same time giving the girl a questioning look of her own. "You decided to go under the name of Rafale instead of your real name. If you're using your male alias, there's a reason for it."

"I really can't tell you that." The tomboy turned away from her gaze, her expression solemn. "I don't want to leave you out of things, but this is something I can't tell you. It's classified information."

"But, to the point you're hiding it? Rue, Kanda shot me a look this morning when I was going to greet you after seeing you enter the classroom with Vice Principal Reever—"

"Ah, well, Kanda doesn't know about the thing I can't tell you about. Probably, he gave you such a look because he didn't want others to know that you and I have a friendship since, as you already heard around campus, I got sent to Principal Komui's office after what I did to Vice Principal Reever by accident." A faint shade of pink bloomed on her cheeks after remembering that. "And since you're Principal Komui's younger sister, people may think I've high connections with you guys since I didn't get in trouble for what happened this morning. I don't want people thinking that Principal Komui is playing favorites because I know he's not that kind of man."

"I see… But, can you, at least, tell me why you're going under your nickname?"

"Well, for one thing, I prefer to be seen as male instead of my true gender, especially when it's less of a hassle from the male population. And another thing, it's because I've been given an assignment concerning of what's going on in the White Chaos Institution. So, I've to be incognito about it."

Lenalee's face paled to milk white at the mention of this, now comprehending the situation clearly. Yes, it all made sense now. Komui had told her that the White Chaos Institution was planning to target specific Exorcists for either to extract information about the Heart Innocence (though, as many know, no such information had been recorded thus far) or, out of suspicion depending on the circumstances, believing that said-Exorcist(s) contain the Heart within them, whether they realize it or not; hence, the holy war.

"An assignment…" The girl murmured quietly with apprehension, wide eyes staring at her serious comrade. "So, you mean to say that the White Chaos Institution has already suspected someone and has made them their target."

"Correct," the other responded calmly, eating one of the mini cinnamon buns casually. "But, I've already said too much, so I can't say anymore on the matter, especially because there tends to be a lot of nosy people around here. If word of this gets out, it'll be the end of me. But, if you really want to know the full details, ask your brother about it in private. Few people have known about this, but I don't want anyone else to know; that includes Kanda, Daisya, and Marie since Riley is the only one in our group that knows about this."

"I understand, then. So, I'll have to keep your gender a secret." Lenalee started to smile, albeit sadly. "Does this mean I'll have to keep our friendship a secret too?"

"I don't think so." Rue's face looked soft again, the statement had Lenalee look at her again with surprise. "I think people will put two and two together, anyway, since I'm pretty sure most people know you grew up with the Tiedoll unit. Honestly, you're my next door neighbor. So, it's all right. Just… Keep my gender and what I've told you a secret. Okay?"

How it made Rue feel warm when seeing Lenalee smile brightly.

"Okay!"

* * *

"Like a stalker!" He groaned out loud, obviously vexed with the current dilemma at hand as he slumped into his desk. His hands were massaging his temples, as if trying to calm himself down.

But, how could he when the day turned out to be like this!

"What's wrong, Lavi?" With his mouth full, curious Allen took his seat, his arms filled with food that he had gotten from the canteen.

"What is wrong." He sighed, gazing up at the ceiling and lost in thought. The younger boy realized he had chosen his words poorly; now, the bookworm was distracted. There was incomprehensible burbling going about from him, something or another about insanity and mayhem. Take note that there were also other things that stood out in his self-rant, which included the following: "How erratic," "No limits whatsoever," "Always happening every time I'm around," and "What the Hell does he think he's doing?!"

"Oh, come on, you know I can't help you if you're like that!" Allen snapped at him, eating away at a slice of blueberry pie. "Why don't you tell me about it? You know I'm more than willing to hear you out."

"It's just too much." The Bookman heir replied grimly, helping himself to the other's pile of food. Out of stress, he gnawed on some beef jerky, really tearing up the meat.

"What's too much? Let it all out if you have to."

And so, it did. In the form of an explosive rage compared to no other.

"Marucut is abnormal!" Lavi snarled irritably, his right hand slamming hard onto his desk, which made Allen jolt in shock. "Marucut's seriously abnormal! Don't you notice it?!"

"Well, this is a surprise, you complaining about the new student. So, what makes you think he's unusual?"

"Everything about him is odd! You should know this because you're around too since we have the same classes! Between class breaks, he's always pacing back and forth outside the room, looking quite paranoid. In P.E., the smallest sounds sets him off; for example, if you hear a bush rustling, he takes out his pistol and shoots without hesitation. When I was in the library and reading, I didn't know someone was behind me and was going to lend me something. I've no idea who it was or what the item was, but Marucut suddenly came in crashing through the window and barely missed on hurling a throwing knife at the poor sap. And then, just moments ago, I had decided to go to the Science Dept. to get some vital information when someone whizzed pass by me and, moments later, there was a sudden explosion in the vicinity! From what Vice Principal Reever and Johnny told me about it, Marucut and one of Komui's Komurin inventions were in some sort of scuffle, perhaps seeing each other as threats for some reason or to see who was the powerful out of the two, I don't know. But, it turned out that Marucut had packed an explosive somewhere and used it to destroy the machine! You CANNOT tell me that's not insane because IT IS!"

And so, Lavi ended the vent with a theatrical flourish – well, that is, if one called throwing their hands up in the air out of sheer frustration theatrical. Slumping back down into his chair with another groan, he looked like he was glowering at his desk as if commanding it by his will to set on fire. Allen whistled lowly with wide eyes, patting the older boy's shoulder in sympathy.

"Well, look at it this way: you've already faced the every day oddity of Black Order Academy, so this shouldn't be new; bloody Hell, this may as well be considered as normal. After all, you got us as students—my mistake, I meant Exorcists—who are trained to combat the Akuma because of Innocence being their adversary, you got the Science Dept. who have endless piles of paperwork on an every day basis, you got the Generals who are more or less the sane bunch out of everyone (well, with General Cross and General Sokalo being with the way they are, it makes me wonder how they got into this profession in the first place; don't even get me started on General Tiedoll or General Yeegar either since, with their gentle dispositions, it's mind boggling to see them fight; General Nine seems to be the only one befitting in the role of Exorcist General, but even she seems to be odd in some way or another, but we don't know how), and, then… There's Komui."

At the last sentence, they both shuddered with foreboding thoughts. If there was anyone who was the most insane in the Black Order Academy, it would have to be none other than Principal Komui Lee. Despite the fact that he does have a serious side when circumstances call for it, the mad scientist side still lingered somewhere inside. Before Rue had entered the academy, there were always reports about robot inventions on the loose, causing chaos everywhere on campus. Luckily, since Lenalee happened to be related to him, she always kept him under control – to a certain extent, anyway. On the flip side, the principal can really make WWIII happen when it comes to boys fighting for his younger sister's affections. The poor suckers never got a shot at such an opportunity and the majority of the male population has been pretty much on the blacklist – yes, which also includes the guys she hangs out with. At least the occurrences weren't as frequent as before, but they still ensued from time to time.

"But, even if you're right, it still doesn't change the fact Marucut's like a stalker! Everywhere I go, he's always around!"

"Errrr…" Now, Allen was trying to think harder on this, but remembering what happened earlier in the morning… "Maybe he's just trying to watch your back. You never know, Kanda might give you living Hell if he finds you alone."

"Yeah… Maybe you're right." This was something to consider some thought on. Rue did save Lavi's neck, after all.

And then, a distant BOOM interrupted their thoughts. It seemed to have come from the college square. As both boys poked their heads out the window, the scenery that unfolded before them was like a battlefield.

"Kanda, if you don't quit planning ulterior motives towards Bookman Jr., it's off with your head." The cool voice of Rue-Rafale can be overheard amidst the noise as she set off another grenade in his direction. Another detonation went off.

"What's with you needing to watch over the stupid rabbit, anyway?!" Kanda shouted crossly, a wave of Mugen summoning Hell's Insects. "It's like you're a stalker!"

"None of your business, you nosy mongrel, as that's my prerogative and not yours. While it's true that I barely know him, given it's my first day here, there are some things you shouldn't do with someone who has a famous lineage. And that means killing them off for petty reasons."

Dodging a gunshot, the older boy glowered darkly at the tomboy, not holding back on his sword strokes as they aimed with the strong intention to cut her down.

"For someone who's been raised in a family before being an Exorcist, you're sure acting abnormal!"

"Don't even bring that up, you brute!"

And the clash continued on. As Allen and Lavi continued scanning their surroundings, they found a riled up Daisya, calm Marie (then again, when isn't he calm?), a sighing Riley, and a panicked Lenalee. Both sighed and shook their heads, deciding not to get involved with the catastrophe.

* * *

Throughout the day, everyone had been doing their own things. Daisya and Riley had been sent to a mission in France while Marie was assigned a task in Germany. Kanda, having just completed a mission the day before, was practicing his swordsmanship in the Kenjutsu club. Lenalee needed a break after recently completing a mission that was a week's work of time, so she started to do errands around the campus. Allen, having partnered up with her on that same mission, was taking a long vacation in the canteen, eating as much food as he wanted while thinking up of strategies in poker.

Lavi, having not gotten any of his sleep whatsoever, decided to head home to rest up.

_It's been three days since getting any proper sleep whatsoever and I ended up not sleeping in the clinic, after all… _He mused grimly, covering his mouth with a hand as a yawn escaped from him. _So, I better head home and I don't care what the old man Panda has to say about this. Bookman heir or not, I need sleep!_

Heading out of the Black Order Academy campus, he crossed the street and saw the stairs leading to the railway. Going up slowly, he made his way to the platform. While waiting for the train, he had purchased his ticket and sat onto a nearby bench, resting his eye. Hardly any people were at the high speed rail at this time today, the platform was fairly deserted.

_What a long day, wasn't it, 49? _Deak called him from the back of his mind, recalling all what's happened.

_ Deak… What do you think of the new Exorcist? _In spite of his fatigued state, Lavi was still compelled to ask the alter ego. Knowing Deak being intrigued by new Exorcists that enter the academy, he would have to go into a full analysis on what information he has gathered through observation.

_ As I already said earlier, I still say that he's interesting. For all we know, we might as well label him as insane because of how he tends to handle situations. As you pointed out—rather grudgingly, might I add—Marucut is unpredictable. With a calm face like that, you can't read into his thoughts – but, what a surprise! It seems that he knows how to fight… As well as cause disasters around him. _There was a wry chuckle from the alter ego, but the host could only agree with a grim assessment._ There seems to be an aura of mystery around him too, though I can't quite pinpoint why that is. On top of that, we still don't know what his Innocence is, all we know is that it's an Equipment type and that could mean anything._

_ You'd think he'd be able to show it, but… _Recalling the fight between Rue and Kanda in the college square, Lavi already knew that she hadn't taken out her Innocence – not even once, to retaliate against her teammate. _It doesn't make sense. Why won't Marucut show his Innocence? He is an Exorcist… Isn't he?_

_ There's no doubt he is one, 49, especially when it looks like he has experience in combat. However, there's more to him than meets the eye… Try to gather more data on him for the next couple of days and see where we'll go from there._

Lavi only nodded slightly at this, feeling himself dozing off as three days' worth of no sleep crashed down on him. However, there was a strong sense of foreboding just right behind him—

Jolting to alertness, he stood up quickly, and immediately whipped out his hammer as a means of defense against Akuma. And indeed, his senses were right as there was a young man who stood behind him and carrying a knife in hand. At either side were two cronies, who were also armed with guns.

"State your business." Lavi stated in a dark voice, the tiny hammer in front of him. "Unless, of course, you want to die; then, be my guest."

"Oh, no matter." The young man with the knife jumped over the bench, landing nimbly in front of the teenager. A wide, crazed sickle of a smile carved onto his face. "I am only a hired gun, nothing more. And these guys are my back up in case you do something suspicious."

"By whose authority are you all under? What do you want with me?"

"That would be telling now, wouldn't it?" The smile was seemingly innocent when he had said this; soon, the demented grin surfaced once more. Lifting up his knife in an offensive stance, he lunged towards Lavi as he screamed out, "You will die, Bookman Jr.!"

"Innocence, activate! Big Hammer, Little Hammer! GROW, GROW, GROW!"

The tiny hammer that was in Lavi's hands before had expanded to the size of a bus. Not knowing if the knife wielder was only a human or an Akuma was difficult, but he couldn't afford to take any chances. While he was busy battling it out with him, he didn't consider the two thugs that had tagged along in this. And they were just about to assault him from behind when—

Out of nowhere, a thick, white smoke surrounded the four, temporarily blinding them of their sight. The next thing Lavi knew, from behind him, he heard a zapping sound followed by loud thumps. Taking this as a good sign, he decided to pursue his knife holding opponent and take him down as quickly as possible. Deciding to use the smokescreen to his advantage, he began to summon the elements. Kanji signs in seal circles surrounded him, giving him a variety to choose from.

His hammer smacked on the seal for Fire, sending it down on the asphalt as the stamp glowed a very bright red.

"Fire Seal, Configuration of Ash!"

Out of the circle, Lavi had summoned a fire snake. The knife fighter looked around in utter bewilderment, unsure on which direction to go due to the smokescreen. But once he saw the fiery serpent greeting his eyes after the smoke vanished, he had already been vanquished. Lavi heard a faint voice afterwards, someone saying something like, "Thank you." So, the instinct of that guy being an Akuma was right.

Commanding the hammer to be small again, Lavi looked behind him to see what was left of the thugs. To his surprise and puzzlement, the poor suckers were knocked out cold. The smell of burning flesh made him wrinkle his nose.

_So, the zapping sound I heard earlier… Was electricity?_

Judging from the condition of the first brigand, it seemed that he was electrocuted. The other one, however, it was hard to tell how he got unconscious. But, he was foaming at the mouth.

"Who…?"

A figure shifted behind the Bookman heir.

"Mission accomplished."

With a wide eye, startled, he turned around quickly to see who it was. Then, he had backed away in surprise as he met familiar, sharp eyes.

"M-Marucut?" His dazed trance immediately turned into a shocked face, his finger pointing at her accusingly with horror. "Marucut the warmongering stalker!"

With a blank face, Rue looked at him straight in the eye. Despite the nonchalance, one could see a twinkle in her eye. What emotion it conveyed, he didn't know.

"So, we meet again, Bookman Jr. the lazy womanizer."

* * *

Hitomi: *falls over* There we go. Finally!

XD What a way to end the chapter, really, calling each other names. Not sure whether this is a good or a bad start to Lavi and Rue's friendship.

A lot of things happened here. And I'm sure some things are still keeping you guys curious. For instance, what Rue's Innocence is. Well, you're going to have to wait and see. And another one is how Kanda earned the nickname of Yuuri AGAIN. XD I bet some of you are thinking if it has something to do with Kanda crossdressing as female again. Now, why would I do that to poor Kanda? *whistles innocently*

And the rivalry between Kanda and Rue still lives on. *snickers, grinning* Let's see how that's going to turn out again.

And Riley being the ever loving, doting brother towards Rue in his cooking, hehe. Way to make a packed lunch, you. And whether they're really blood-related or not… Oh, the suspense!

Okay, as far as I'm concerned… The teachers would be…

General Cross – Science (well, hey, he WAS a scientist in his previous profession; plus, Reever is already Vice Principal and still head of the Science Dept., so he needs a break)

General Tiedoll – Art or English, not sure what fits better

General Sokalo – P.E. (XD yep, I'm making him the evil P.E. teacher)

Bookman – History (again, a scenario I'm amused about, concerning that his apprentice/grandson is one of his students… *snickers*)

As for what positions to give General Yeegar and General Nine… I'm not too sure about this. So, someone help me with that! Hmmm, considering Krory and Miranda are older Exorcists too, it makes me wonder if I should put them in the positions as professors as well. But, then again, that makes me question on Marie as well since he's twenty eight-years-old… Wonder if I should put him in a professor position or make him stay as a regular Exorcist.

What to do in this story, hm? Well, gotta reveal Rue's Innocence and give her a mission sooner or later, so to jumpstart things.

Let's see what's going to happen~


	5. Stalker and the Womanizer

Hitomi: *smiles* Nice to see that Ice Flare is well liked. Bear with me if the plot is shaky or vague, if my humor's not all that well, if the action tends to be stiff, and whatever else is deemed as my personal problems in writing. I'm still trying to get adjusted to it, especially when I'm actually weak in writing humor. Action and adventure are also genres I need to get used to as well. As for the plot in Ice Flare, well, I'm still nervous about how this fanfic will turn out. But, I'll do my best in spite of everything.

Thank you all for the support – be it in reviews, faves, and alerts. It really means a lot to me.

And to the person who points out my French being wrong… Actually, I'm already aware rafale does mean burst and that it's a feminine word since I've taken a bit of French before. But, it does mean squall and I checked this in more than one source (which means I've checked more than once). As for why Rue has chosen Rafale as a male name, despite the fact it's a feminine word in the French language… Well, considering rafale does actually mean squall (aside from burst); I kept in mind of one of FFVIII's protagonists, Squall Leonhart, who is male.

Now then, time to start on this chapter~ And I apologize in advance for anything that may come off as… Well, odd, be it in humor or action (and Lord, I hope not, romance!).

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own D . Gray-Man, Hoshinou Katsura-sensei does. The only thing(s) I do own in here would be my OC(s).

* * *

**Ice Flare**

**V**

**Stalker and the Womanizer**

[_What a beautiful start to an everlasting friendship._

…_Oh, who am I kidding here?!_

_This is a disaster! A calamity! MADNESS!_]

* * *

What an odd turn of events this came to be.

"Lazy womanizer or not doesn't change the fact that you're a stalker!" Lavi shouted accusingly, pointing at Rue once again. "Seriously! Everywhere I go, you're always there!"

"Think what you want." Rue replied bluntly, shaking her head. "I just happened to pass by, that's all."

"Don't give me that! That's been your excuse ever since we've been crossing paths in school today! Really, what are you up to, Marucut?"

"What I'm up to is none of your business, Bookman Jr. As said, I happened to pass by since I'm on my way home too. Principal Komui hasn't given me a mission yet, which gives me time to prepare myself."

Lavi only sighed in exasperation, knowing that Rafale wouldn't fess up, no matter how much he tried to pry about his true objective.

"And besides… It's good that I was around or you would've been killed." She pointed out, her arm extending to the still unconscious thugs. "While you were too busy battling that Akuma, these two were going to attack you from behind, so I had to do something about it."

"Wait a minute…" He recalled everything, from the smoke that appeared out of nowhere to finding the out cold hooligans. "So, that was your doing?"

"Yes. I used a smoke grenade to keep myself undercover. Knocked out the first subordinate using a tazer; for the other one, I ended up using chloroform to suffocate him with."

_You did that?! _The Bookman apprentice shouted inwardly, looking deathly pale when hearing this. _Where the Hell did you get that kind of equipment in the first place, anyway?!_

_ As said, he's interesting. _Deak mused; if he had a body of his own, he'd be smirking. _Good strategist too, now that he told you how the other two morons were knocked out._

"So, you're lucky that you're alive right now." He snapped out of his thoughts, facing Rue's serious face. "Next time, you should focus on the enemies around you, not just Akuma."

"Grrrr, I already know that, but an Akuma's more dangerous than humans." Lavi argued, grimacing. "Never underestimate the Akuma, Marucut."

"I already know that they are since I had to battle them for training. Like you, I am an Exorcist, Bookman Jr., as you've already noticed." Her gaze hardened, arms folded across her chest, her eyes containing something unknown. "But, even so, you should already know by now humans are more than capable to do heinous things as well, you shouldn't misjudge them either. Believe me, I know."

As he was about to ask her what she had meant, especially since the look in her eyes intrigued him, the train happened to make its stop. Lavi went into the train, Rue following along.

"What?" He turned to her, giving a slight glare out of annoyance. "Are you going to follow me home too?"

"No," she replied back nonchalantly, her gaze cool as she sat down in an unoccupied seat. "For your information, I happen to take this train home. And also, since you happen to be Kanda and Lenalee's friend for quite some time, this means that we most likely live near each other. So, I'm not stalking you."

He only sighed at this, deciding that this was the truth she had spoken. But, that didn't change his opinion of her; no matter how he looked at it, he still considered her as a stalker. Grumpy, he also took an empty seat on the other side, one that faced her.

As the train made its stops and people came and went from its doors, Lavi observed Rue silently, studying her. Her face was blank of emotion, concealing what she thought so well. Her eyes were sharp and alert, that was for certain, but they expressed being lost in contemplation at the moment, as if in her own world. The aura she carried, which he had found as intimidating in school, was one of solitude. It looked like she wasn't the type to talk much.

_What…? _He frowned, shivering at the sensation she gave off. _This feels familiar… Why?_

_ Maybe it's because, in case you've forgotten, you yourself were like that once, 49. _Deak reminded him of the past, of what he had been through in order to become the Bookman heir. _I admit that it's under different circumstances, but… Perhaps, you feel a kinship towards Marucut?_

_ No way! _He protested, shaking his head furiously at such absurdity. _I am not empathizing for him! Why would I feel that way towards him?! He's a stalker, remember?!_

_ But, there's no denying it, 49. The feeling Marucut gives off is one that you've experienced yourself._

Lavi took a look, a really good look, at Rue again. The emotion in her eyes still remained; yes, there was definitely reflection there. But, one couldn't help but sense that there was a hint of sadness there too. It looked as if she was lost somewhere inside herself, trying to search for something.

An uneasy feeling rose in his heart, his stomach sinking. Was this guilt he was feeling right now? Yes, it was clear that he was feeling really guilty right now. Maybe he made her feel bad by constantly calling her a stalker. After all, she had saved his life today – not once, but twice. He didn't even thank her for it and he cursed under his breath, perhaps chastising himself for being so rude to her. The fact that she was a new student in the Black Order Academy didn't help at all on his feeling guilty either since he was normally friendly towards others, despite Bookman's protests.

He had caught her mumbling something, though, once she took a quick look outside the window.

"…It's going to rain, isn't it?" Rue muttered to herself, a small frown on her face, her hands now clenched into tight fists. "Troublesome. I hope I get home soon… I don't like the rain…"

His eyebrows rose slightly at this, but he had decided not to ask her why she was so critical about the weather. It was none of his business.

His guilty conscience was getting the better of him, making him shift restlessly in his seat.

_Look what you did, you made him go quiet. Not only that, but he looks sad! He was trying to help you, even though he's a new student and doesn't know you well, but you just had to make him feel like an idiot. Way to go, Lavi._

* * *

Once they got off at their stop, they walked through the area in a restless silence. Rue kept quiet, the feelings she felt locked away inside herself. Besides her, Lavi was still squirming with regret, having an internal conflict with Deak about it.

_Ugh, I can't take it anymore. _Lavi moaned, running a hand through his hair impatiently. _What do I do?_

_ Well, it was your fault to begin with. _Deak scoffed, sounding mildly annoyed. _You can start by apologizing to him, for one._

_ And how do you think I'll do that? I can't read through Marucut, remember?_

_ Whether you can or not, it doesn't matter. You still need to apologize. You're the next one in line of the Bookman clan; if you're on bad terms with others in your life, it's going to weigh you down and give you a bad reputation. And because of that, it'll be harder to extract vital information out of them when you need it. Do you understand? _

Lavi was aware of this. As a Bookman, he's supposed to get important details from others he meets, including fellow Exorcists, for the sake of history. Even though he had slowly grown to acknowledge said-Exorcists as his friends, there was still work to be done. So, how would Bookman feel if his grandson didn't get out any information on the new Exorcist? Surely, he should've gotten some shred of information by now.

"Hey… Marucut…" It took him a while, but his hoarse voice finally got out, trying to get Rue's attention.

At this, Rue only took a peek at him with one eye, not answering back. Though, she seemed to be willing to listen.

"I've noticed that the whole day since you've entered the academy… You haven't taken out your Innocence, not even once." The answer to this can go either way, there was a risk, but he had to take it. "So, tell me why you haven't shown it. Unless, I guess, you don't want to."

There was a long silence after that, Rue facing forwards again as they continued their walk home. Lavi could only sigh, finally giving up on getting any answer from her.

But, hearing her voice was a surprise.

"…I'd rather keep it a secret." She said at last, reluctant. "Every time someone sees my Innocence, be it fellow Exorcist or Akuma, they just can't believe how it looks like. It's becoming rather… Unnerving and annoying at the same time. That's why I'd rather not show my Innocence to anyone until we enter battle. As far as who knows what form my Innocence takes, it'd be the Tiedoll unit, most especially Kanda since he's been training me all of this time. Lenalee and Principal Komui, obviously, know about it as well."

This confused and intrigued him at the same time. She didn't want to show her Innocence because of what form it took and it seemed that whoever sees it would be in for a shock. On top of that, only her unit and Lenalee knew about it…

…Wait, Kanda had been training her for quite some time? Could it mean that…

"Wait a minute," Lavi began again, slowly, his face in a thoughtful frown. "Kanda's been training you? So, does this mean that you're one of those Exorcists who decided not to enter the academy because of… A low synchronization rate? And because of this, you decided to train your Innocence until it was adequate for combat?"

His eyes may've been playing tricks on him or could it be that he actually saw Rue flinch a little at this?

"None of your business, Bookman Jr." Rue shot him down coldly with a deadpanned expression, drawing her cloak around herself. "There's no need for you to know about that. And I'm willing to bet on it that my unit will not tell you, even if you do have connections to them through Kanda and Lenalee. Unless you want to meet your end; then, please, don't ask things that shouldn't be asked."

He winced at her icy tone, feeling as if he had knives stabbing him all over.

_And look what you did. _Deak crooned with a forced laugh. _You just hit a weak point of his when asking him that. Now, he's definitely not going to trust you._

_ Would you shut up?! _He snapped back. _I'm trying my best here!_

_ Not good. _Rue thought to herself, hiding the lower half of her face in her cloak, eyes in narrow slits. _He's trying to pry something out of me. Well, I'll be damned if I let that happen._

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have asked that, after all." He said with a nervous smile, feeling her cold glower on him. "Sorry, Marucut."

"Hmph, they're only words and no action." Rue scoffed, keeping some distance between them. "I don't believe you."

"Awww, come on, I didn't mean it! I'm really sorry!"

Lavi's only response was a frosty silence, which made him clamp his mouth shut. She only frowned more, enfolding her cloak tighter like she was making a wall between them. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was other people not minding their own business.

It was at that moment that it had begun to rain. Rue cursed under her breath, letting out a sigh.

_I wanted to get home before the storm, but I guess it's a little too late now. _A bitter, quiet laugh was out only to herself, her eyes dark at the sight of raindrops as she felt wetness on her hair. _I really don't like it…_

Certain memories flashed in her mind and the only thing she could do was watch them pass by. Every day, they kept haunting her, reminding her on how she came to be. The days when she was with Riley before they were found by General Tiedoll…

Suddenly breaking out of her thoughts, Rue heard the water splatter against something and she didn't feel raindrops falling on her anymore. Looking up, she saw an umbrella held by none other than Lavi.

"You did say you didn't like the rain, right?" He asked softly, giving her a gentle expression. "So, I thought I'd lend you my umbrella."

_He… He heard me? _Rue mused, surprised that he even caught what she said on the train ride home.

"Yeah…" She mumbled uncertainly, looking away from him. "Thank you, Bookman Jr."

"Heh, I have to say it's too bad that you're a guy." He chuckled, making room for her to go under the umbrella as they continued on their journey, a grin on his face. "If you were a girl, I definitely wouldn't have minded being like this at all."

"Womanizer…" She said in between coughing.

"You're just jealous!" He grinned widely. "Admit it!"

A snort was her response, followed by, "Why would I be jealous of someone who was going to die today if I hadn't came by?"

"Hey, take that back!"

_If only you knew, Bookman Jr., if only you knew… _

* * *

By the time they got to their area, it was already a downpour. Hurrying, they made their way to Lavi's house first since it was close by. Though they were sheltered under the roof, the umbrella was still out.

"Are you sure you'll okay by yourself?" Lavi asked once they reached the front steps. "It's raining cats and dogs, you know."

"I'll be fine." Rue responded calmly with a firm nod. "It's not like I need an escort of anything. I'm fine going home on my own."

"But, you're so tiny for a guy, I'm afraid that you'll be blown away by the wind!" This had earned him a kick at his leg. "Ow!"

"Don't even joke about that." She muttered, giving him a sharp look. "I'll be fine, okay?"

"I don't know…" He looked uncomfortable and guilty. "I feel bad that you have to escort me home first. You'll be alone in this weather…"

"It's not a problem. Just as long as you're safe, I'm at ease." She turned around, ready to walk down the stairs. "See you tomorrow, Bookman Jr."

"Wait."

She felt a grip at her shoulder, feeling herself steer around until she met Lavi's serious face.

"Why are you so protective of me, anyway? You hardly know me and it's your first day as an Exorcist. So… Why?"

Silence fell between them, only the rain could be heard. After what seemed like a long time, Rue finally decided to answer.

"It's because…" She answered quietly, her voice strong. "It's because I feel it's my duty to protect you, Bookman Jr. No matter what, I… I want to make sure that you're always all right."

The look in her eyes told Lavi that she was honest with what she was saying. He couldn't tell what the feelings inside him told him about this, but it seemed to have given him something positive. Without even knowing why, his hand moved from her shoulder to her head, ruffling her hair softly.

"Then… At least let me know if you get home safe." With his free hand, he took out his cellphone from his bag. "Gimme your cellphone number."

With a nod of agreement, she took out her own cellphone, exchanging numbers with him.

"All right," Rue exclaimed, tucking her cellphone away inside her schoolbag. "Better get home before this becomes worse. Knowing General Tiedoll, he'll probably worry. Daisya, Riley, and Marie are on missions while Kanda's still in school. So, I'm the only one who doesn't have any plans."

"Yeah, better not make him worry. He's like a father to you guys. Of course," the Bookman apprentice couldn't help but laugh, seeing the sullen face of Kanda in his mind. "I know Yuu doesn't like it all that much."

She had to agree with this, knowing Kanda wasn't used to General Tiedoll being so doting and paternal.

"So yeah, go home." He said, pushing her gently. "Wouldn't want to keep him waiting, right?"

"Yes…"

"Hey…" She turned to look at him again. "You can keep that umbrella, okay? At least, just for today since it's raining and you don't have yours."

"Ah!" She had completely forgotten about it, having the item in her hands. Her eyes met the ground, an unsure look on her face. "But, I couldn't… It's yours…"

"You walked me home, so, at least let me give that to you." He remarked with a concerned frown. "Wouldn't want you to be sick because of having nothing to cover you and it's only your second day of school tomorrow."

"But…"

"No buts, Marucut. Just take it. If it really troubles you that much; then, you can return it to me tomorrow. Besides…" He scratched the back of his head, looking regretful and sheepish. "Consider it as a 'thank you' for saving my life twice today as well as an 'I'm sorry' for being ungrateful about it."

A hesitant "All right… If you say so…" was the response he got.

"Then, it's a see you tomorrow, Marucut." Lavi said with a smile, patting her head once more without thinking.

"Yes…" Could it be that he saw Rue give him a slight smile in return? Or was he having an overactive imagination? "See you tomorrow, then, Bookman Jr."

And so, he watched her go into the rain, watching her until she was out of sight.

* * *

"I'm home, General Tiedoll…" Rue called the moment she got inside the house. Immediately, someone hugged her tightly and spun her around, a jolly laugh ringing in her ears.

"Welcome home, dear daughter and official Exorcist!" General Tiedoll sang joyfully, smiling warmly as he set her down. "I was getting a little worried about you coming home because of how bad the storm looked outside, but it looks like you're all right. How was your first day in Black Order Academy?"

As they went into the kitchen to get snacks, Rue began to talk about her day in comprehensive—perhaps even excessive—detail from the beginning to the end. The merry Exorcist General was all ears, really listening into the story his daughter of the unit was telling him. By the time they got to the dining table with snacks and tea, the General looked to be pleased.

"Although," General Tiedoll began, smiling nervously. "You ended up doing it again, didn't you? Doing something like hold up Vice Principal Reever at gunpoint or causing some sort of ruckus."

"I'm sorry, General." Rue mumbled with a frown, munching on a biscuit. "I didn't mean to do it; surely, you know that… I still feel guilty when thinking about it."

"Yes, I do know about it, so it's okay. I guess it means you haven't fully adjusted yet… I suppose Lenalee and the rest of the unit will help you with that. Also," there was a small frown on his face. "How's the bodyguard duty coming along?"

"Seems to be okay, although…"

"Mm?"

"Bookman Jr… He's…" She went quiet. As she went on munching on her snacks, the General noticed that there was a brightness in her eyes that wasn't seen so often, not unless she was with certain people like the Tiedoll unit or Lenalee.

"You look… Happy, Rue." There was no other way to describe it.

"Do I, General?" She looked at him straight in the eye, not dropping her gaze. Indeed, there was no denying it once General Tiedoll looked. There was something, really something, in his youngest disciple's eyes that he had never seen before.

Suddenly, a ringing tune broke the mood, making Rue open her bag and rummage through it. Finally getting her hands out, her cellphone was blaring loudly, no doubt someone was calling her.

"Excuse me, General Tiedoll, I need to take this." Getting up, she walked out of the dining room and made her way upstairs.

This made the General smile because it told him that Rue had, without realizing, made a friend.

But, he was already aware that she still kept her distance due to her duties. From what he heard from Bookman, Lavi, too, had to detach himself from people because of his bloodlines.

So, one could only wonder how long that would last because everyone knows that no man's an island.

In due time, little by little, their hearts won't be so distant anymore…

* * *

By the time she made it up to her room, Rue had pressed a button, putting the phone close to her ear.

"Hello, Marucut speaking."

"Yo!" A cheerful voice greeted her at the other end. "Marucut, did you get home safely?"

_Ah, right. I was supposed to call Bookman Jr…_

"Yeah, I managed to." She replied, sitting onto her bed and taking off her bag. "I won't forget to return your umbrella tomorrow, okay?"

"I know. Hey, listen…" His tone changed to a serious one. "I'm still sorry for what happened today. You know, calling you a stalker and all that."

"Ah, it's all right. I don't mind, anyway."

"But, I still feel bad…" After being silent for a brief moment, he went back to talking. "Maybe you can eat lunch with me tomorrow, just for me to make it up to you. How's that?"

"Well…" She murmured, hesitant on the proposal. "I suppose…"

"But, in exchange, you'll have to tell me about yourself! And maybe your Innocence!" He said cheerfully; then, a nervous laugh escaping after as if reconsidering on this statement. "Well, you don't have to tell me about yourself if you don't want to; I was only kidding, a—"

"All right."

From what she heard on the other end, it sounded Lavi fell off of something. Or maybe he almost dropped his phone.

"W-What?! Are you serious?!"

"I told you," She answered again bluntly, deciding to put the phone on speakerphone for a moment as she went to change into new clothes. "I can arrange to tell a bit about myself, but not a lot. And as for my Innocence, I can't promise you anything. You'll have to see when I'm battling Akuma."

"Awww, come on!" He whined, not all that satisfied. "Do you have to be so secretive about everything?"

"Well, hey, I need to keep some part of me secret, am I right? Besides, you're one to talk as I barely know you either."

"…You got a point over there." He remarked, laughing. "All right; then, I suppose I'll have to be fair by telling you just a bit of myself as well."

"Then, I suppose we have a deal?"

"Yep, a deal's a deal."

They stopped talking after that, Rue now in comfortable clothes and relaxing on her bed while Lavi seemed to be doing something. Then, Rue broke the silence, switching the speakerphone off as she put her cellphone close to her face again.

"You know, Bookman Jr…"

"Hm? What's up, Marucut?"

"This…" She paused, shaking her head. "This is the beginning of a weird… Alliance. Or should I even call it that?"

"No need to be so mean about it, you; it's like you're trying to make me look bad! Heh, you got that right, though." He was amused. "What a weird friendship we're beginning to have."

"All right, I better go. It's been a long day and I feel tired…"

"Really? Sorry to hold you up, then."

"No, it's all right…" Her voice was soft, letting out a yawn. "It feels… Familiar, somehow, when talking to you like this. But, it doesn't mean it's a bad thing."

"I see…" He murmured in reply, it sounded like he was thinking. "All right, then. Have a good rest, Marucut."

"Will do. And enjoy doing whatever you're doing, Bookman Jr."

"Yeah, sure." He replied sarcastically, a snort escaping. "If researching on a lot of stuff is what you call enjoyment. I'm supposed to be sleeping too, haven't gotten any for a while, but it's better to deal with this now than later."

"Well, work is work, so I better not hold you up on it anymore. See you tomorrow."

"Yep, of course! And oh, Marucut?"

"Mm?"

"I know it's a little late, but… Welcome to the Black Order Academy. Okay, later!"

_Click._

"Maybe…" Rue murmured to herself, feeling her eyes close as the soft pitter-patter of rain could be heard outside. "Maybe this rainy day hasn't been so bad, not like before…"

_But… For some reason, this feels like déjà vu…_

* * *

"So, did you get the information on that new Exorcist?" Bookman asked promptly once Lavi hung up his cellphone call with Rue.

"Not much, if at all, unfortunately." Lavi replied honestly, scanning information in one of the books he was reading. "I just can't figure Marucut out."

"In due time, it'll come… It seems that he may be a difficult one to crack…" He frowned in thought, a suspicious look on his face. "Perhaps… Marucut will be persistent like before…"

"Eh?" The Bookman apprentice caught him mumbling this, a small frown of his own forming. "Gramps?"

"…It's nothing, Lavi."

"Sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just remember not to get close to Marucut. You know how the Bookman clan do their work."

"Yeah…" He felt dejected when hearing that as Bookman had said the same thing when it came to the other Exorcists like Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee.

Bookman's contemplative face morphed into seriousness. "Let's get back to work."

"At least let me nap a little first!" Lavi cried out indignantly, only to get smacked by his elder on the head with a thick book.

"Idiot apprentice! You'll get to sleep as soon as you're done!"

"That won't motivate me anymore and I've been reading for over an hour—"

**SMACK!**

"For that, I'm extending your work time for one more hour!"

"NO WAY!"

* * *

Hitomi: …As you can see, obviously, I'm already done. *SHOT* Yes, I haven't updated in a month and I do apologize for it. I've been trying to gather ideas for this fic, considering that it is an AU/AR. So, I had been trying to get some good ideas for it.

*nods* Of course I got ideas for it. I want to go slowly with the plot, so please be a little more patient. For now, I want to Rue to get used to her life as a student in the Black Order Academy before being sent off to missions and what not. Besides… XD It's a good excuse to let her get to know Lavi since she's guarding him without his acknowledgment and consent.

*coughs* And yeah, we really need to know what her Innocence is. Let me tell you something here… It's not Deathtrap and Lifeline this time, unlike in Unravel. So, I need to get creative with the Innocence I'm creating for Rue in this fanfic.

XD BWAHAHAHAHA, I wonder how Lavi and Rue's relationship will go from here!

Though I'm pretty sure you're wondering what Bookman meant by that statement regarding Rue. It makes it sound like he's met her before, don't you think? Or could it be another thing altogether? The same for Rue having déjà vu when it concerns Lavi, there seems to be something there… Nope, I can't give it away~ Because this is something that'll be revealed later on.

Apologies for OoCness and other mistakes (concerning grammar and what not AGAIN). I just hope you found this enjoyable.


End file.
